Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Aiko Someya
Summary: Ichijo, Kain and Aidou make a bet, that Ichijo can't get a girlfriend that accepts him for who he is. But what happans when he falls in love with her? Will it be happily ever after? Or will it end in heart break? TakumaxOc --- Fluff? You Bet.
1. Welcome, to Cross Acadamy

_Hey I'm Aiko! I'm a new writer and hope you enjoy my little ramblings :)_

_Disclaimer: 1) I dont own vampire knight (Though I wish I did). 2) I love fluff and love so! Cheesy-ness is being written here._

_All bio's and pictures can be found here---- AikoxSomeya. Webs _.com (Type it withough spaces :) )

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are._

A slight yawn escaped the lips Aidou Hanabusa as he waited for the gates to open. "Tired Hanabusa?" his cousin taunted next to him. "Hardly Akatsuki, more so bored" he retorted annoyed. Kain Akatsuki grunted at his younger more annoying cousin. A smirk formed over the lips of the vice president, Ichijo Takuma. "Fighting again? Neh?" he teased the two. Aidou laughed without humor "No, we're just having a friendly discussion, Ichijo". Ichijo just smiled, he always smiled. "You two really need girlfriends". Kain and Aidou looked at him quizzically before laughing "Your one to talk Ichijo" Aidou said shaking his head. Kain nodded in agreement "When you get one we will." Ichijo had a glint in his eye "Wanna bet on that?" Aidou glanced up at his companion with a smirk "On one condition. Your girl has to accept the fact you're a vampire first." Ichijo's smiled faulted a little. "Ohh scared are we?" Kain said with a mocking voice. Ichijo regained composer and chuckled "You're on." Aidou and Kain smirked 'He'll never pull it off' they thought evilly in their heads. "Loser has to buy the other person chocolate for a month" Aidou added in slyly. Ichijo smirked back "So you want to lose the bet and buy me sweets for a month? How sweet of you Hanabusa" Aidou grunted "You're not going to win this one Takuma" The gates slowly started to open "That's what you think" he said with a wave of his hand.

They watched with amused looks as Takuma flitted around than usual, his eyes were gleaming happily as he talked with the giddy girls. 'No, no, no, and no!' Takuma said in his head with a sigh of disapproval. He felt something being pushed into him, he looked down confused. A black haired girl had been shoved into him. She wore a scowl and wasn't fawning over him like the others were. She turned and looked at him "Sorry, I didn't know disagreeing with people was a federal crime here" she said sarcastically to the crowed. A girl snickered and pointed at her whispering to her friends. An angry expression crossed the dark haired girls face. Takuma noticed she was still leaning on him. He gently pushed her onto her feet and smiled "Daijoubu?" The girl looked at him and gave a week smiled "Yeah, Thanks. I'm Satomi Kaoru, sorry for being shoved into you." He smiled down at her "Are you new?" She laughed "Is it that painfully obvious?" He felt himself grin and chuckle "No not too bad you just seem new." She giggled "Hai, I am. Well I'll be seeing you around…" "Ichijo Takuma" "Ichijo-Senpai" They grinned at each other then she, oh so lady like stuck her tongue out at the gossiping girl, and walked down the path to the sun dorms.

With the night class….

Takuma stared boredly at the chalk board where the teacher was writing vampire history down. His mind wandered to the girl he had met before. 'Satomi Kaoru' his mind repeated to himself. Aidou and Kain were watching Takuma stare out the window and they snickered to themselves. "Looks like Takuma has someone in mind" Aidou said quietly. Kain nodded "Seems so, now let's see if he can romance her into being his girlfriend." Aidou gave a cheeky grin "He won't, he can't, but most of all he doesn't know how too." Takuma's gaze fell on the both of them and he twitched with irritation as they laughed at him without noticing he had heard them. He rolled his eyes and walked up behind them "On the contrary I do know how" he said startling them. Kain gave a sheepish smile as Takuma's dark gaze fell upon the two cousins.

Elsewhere…

Kaoru brushed through her dark black silky hair, doing her best to get the days tangles out. "Ichijo-Kun seemed pretty nice" she mused to herself. "Ouch" she said as she came to a big knot. She sighed and took her long slender fingers and un-knotted it. She took a chance to look around her bland room again. It was small, cozy and had a nice feeling to it, although her roommate absolutely hated her already. Probably because she had more, ahem, curves than her. Her roommate was also a slut who thought she was better than everyone in the whole entire world. "Tansho Kanada" she muttered seeing Kanada's messy space littered with the 'in style' magazines of skimpy girls dressed in rags. Kaoru snorted with laughter as she remembered Kanada's shocked expression when Kaoru walked in on her, cough, playing with her boyfriend. Kaoru's face twisted into a nasty expression as she remembered the yucky sounds coming from the closet last Friday night. She had arrived on the 4th and it was now the 24th and she was already freaking out with this strange school. The night class was the most confusing thing though. Who would want to school at night? Plus the elite crap… she had straight A's and was a perfect student. Yet she was not allowed into the high and mighty night class. She shrugged and leaned her head on the desk.

"I wonder how RinRin is doing" she whispered quietly. She felt the edges of her lip turn downwards. Her parents had died earlier this year and her sister wasn't old enough to attend Cross Academy. Luckily their grandma loved RinRin while she hated Kaoru. So her Grandma in America had taken RinRin to live with her. Kaoru was all alone in Japan. Her whole family had died in some weird creepy camping accident. She vowed not to go camping in the area that they had ever again. More so, she vowed never to go camping anywhere ever again. Her heart ached as she remembered her mother's smile always insisting on kissing her good night. Then father would always say how his little girl was growing up to be a beautiful young lady. She chuckled to herself as she remembered the family dinners. How RinRin would always sneak food to her pet dog Moshi. She smiled faded as her eye lids began to droop. She folded her arms on her desk and laid on them. "Mom stop fussing. I'm not going to get a boyfriend I promise" she murmured before dreaming about her parents and sister again.

Morning….

*Beep. Beep. Beep* Kaoru swatted at whatever was beeping and sighed. Her dark brown eyes gazed up at the alarm clock distastefully. She yawned and pushed herself up, and headed over to the bathroom. After a 5 minute hot shower she dressed in her uniform and grabbed her bag. She chooses to leave her hair down and put a pink clip in it. She glanced over to where her roommate was snoring loudly with her hair all messed up and out of place. Kaoru tossed her towel on the sleeping girls head "Wake up you lazy ass." The girl shot up and screamed wrenching the towel from her head. "YOU! I said to wake me up at 8! Its 7:58! I still have 2 minutes left!" Kaoru grinned "I'm leaving so whatever. You're going to have to set your alarm clock for two minutes I guess" Kanada tried to scream at Kaoru but she simply shut the door and started walking. It was a pretty day out and she basked in the sun light. It was so cheerful outside Kaoru couldn't help smiling. She spotted a pink blossoming sakura tree that was currently unoccupied. She quickly rushed over to it, leaned against it and closed her eyes. She loved sakura trees, the smell, and the look, just everything about them. A small sakura blossom gently floated down and landed by her hand. She grinned picked it up and stuck it behind her ear. *Ring* she groaned as she shoved herself up and to classes. "Yay, learning" she muttered sarcastically.

Kaoru glanced at the available seats; it was 6th period, study hall. There was one next to a sleeping brown haired girl and one next to her roommate. She scurried to the seat next to the brown haired girl. As she sat down she noted the white arm band that was tied onto the brown haired girl's upper arm. 'So she's the prefect' she mused lightly. 'But she's so small and fragile. I hope she doesn't get hurt' she sighed and looked at the petite girl again. She felt like someone was watching her, someone creepy. She quickly glanced over her shoulder only to see the silver haired purple eyed boy looking at her. She noted that he too had a white arm band. 'I wonder why only two of them get to be the all mighty and awesome prefects…' she shook her head. She shouldn't concern herself with people that she hardly knew. 'I wonder if I should go say hi to Ichijo-Senpai… he seemed to like me. Maybe we could become friends? Yes, I need a good friend in this crazy place' the teacher walked in and ranted about how she wanted quiet. Kaoru grimaced as she looked down at her math problems 'Let's see. Solve for x. 2y+3r(x) x2- 19= 82….right' she stared at trying to put the cryptic puzzle together. "Satomi Kaoru?" the teacher asked boredly. "Hai" she said raising her hand. A fizzy red head walked up to her desk and plopped a letter down on it "From the Chairman." Kaoru looked at it quizzically before picking it up and opening it.

_Kaoru, __I hope all is going well and you are adjusting to your new surroundings. I'm sorry to not have met with you personally but I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight. Yuki and Zero will be there too if you don't know where to go. I hope to see you here tonight! Chairman Cross._

Kaoru scribbled 'Sure! Sounds great!' on the back of it and handed it back to the red head. "Thanks for bringing it to me" she said sweetly. "No problem hunny. Have a nice day" Kaoru bowed "You too." 'Dinner at the Chairman's house hm?' She smiled to herself "This should be interesting…"

"KYAH!" the sound of high pitched screaming ripped through the once calm air. "I wonder when girls became so dumb…" she questioned herself, bemused with the screaming. She saw Yuki and Zero trying to contain the girls from trampling them. She lifted her hand up and covered her mouth to conceal her giggles. 'Wow it's really crowded, and crap I forgot my room key. Genius Kaoru! I guess I'll sit on the fountain and wait for Kanada'. She took her I-pod out of her pocket stuck the two buds in her ears and sat down. 'Hopefully that slut doesn't take too long' she sighed and clicked on 'Still Doll'.

"Hi Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?  
Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu  
Tsukurotta

Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Still you don't not answer

Still you don't not answer"

Kaoru sang with her eyes closed completely unaware that the whole night class had stopped to look at this strange girl. Seeing the night class look at her the other part of the gathering looked as well. Finishing singing she opened her eyes only to be greeted by hundreds of eyes looking at her. Her hand flew up to her chest as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Due to the surprise she fell backwards and into the water that was in the water fountain. Yuki rushed to help her reaching her hand out, only to be pulled into the fountain as well. Both got soaked to the bone, and their uniforms were sopping wet. Kaoru shot up out of the water and jumped out of the fountain, then helped Yuki out. Her whole face was red as she bit her lip to keep from crying. "Gomen!" she cried to Yuki as she turned and ran to her dorm. 'Stupid, stupid Kaoru! Letting me embarrass myself like that! Then you got the prefect wet too! Ugh now it's cold and I'm wet! Argh!' she felt a tear silently slip down her cheek. She felt something tug at her wrist and was surprised to see the green eyed night class student holding onto her. "Hey wait up" he called stopping, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Owwie" Kaoru complained quietly. "Why'd you run? You have a lovely voice! No need to be embarrassed. We all enjoyed it." He said smiling at her. He held out his hand for her and helped her up. Kaoru shivered slightly from the wind that was blowing onto her wet uniform. She blushed and looked down away from his piercing gaze. He chuckled and took his blazer off and slung it around her shoulders. Her head shot up and she looked at him puzzled. "Well, you looked cold. And we don't want you having a cold in the morning!" he replied cheerfully. Kaoru blushed harder "Thanks, that's really… sweet of you." Takuma laughed quietly to himself and ran his hand through his hair "Nah it's no problem. A pretty girl shouldn't be cold now should she? Neh?" Kaoru turned even redder, "I wouldn't say I'm pretty Ichijo-Sempai". Takuma beamed at her remembering his name. He put his pointer finger under her chin and tipped it up. "No, you're not pretty. Your beautiful Kaoru-Chan" Kaoru laughed and looked at him "Now what makes you say that Sempai? You don't even know me that well. I could just be wearing a mask" He chuckled and flicked her nose. She put her hand up to rub it "meanie" she pouted. He only grinned "See not a mask" Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and let go of her chin. "Let's walk for a little bit. Before it gets dark" Kaoru nodded and looked up at the sky "Lead the way Sempai"

After a couple of minutes they stopped at a bench by a Sakura tree. Takuma sat down and watched her go up and look at the tree. "You like Sakura's?" he questioned as she reached up to touch one. She turned around and nodded "Their so peaceful and smell really good. By the way sempai… may I ask you a question?" Takuma nodded and watched her again turn so her back was facing him, and stand under the tree. "Ask away" She picked a sakura and twirled it around in her hand "When did you become such a flirt? It only seems like yesterday you started to take interest in the day class girls. When I was here before you only seemed too walk past them without giving them a care. Yet here you are with me" Takuma stood up and walked behind her, reached up and pulled a sakura blossom from the tree. "I guess I had a change of heart. No use being alone when there are people who want to be with you. Wouldn't you say Kaoru-Chan?" he tucked the blossom behind her ear. She spun around and looked at him skeptically "I suppose but what if no one wants to be with you? I mean, not you. Girls are practically throwing themselves at you. But what about me? It's not like guys are going too randomly show up and act like prince charming. Besides I hardly even have one friend here! People just don't like me." She frowned. A tear ran down her cheek as she stared at Takuma. He sighed and wiped it off with his thumb "Let's make a deal. I'll be your friend if you be mine?" She smiled at him "Deal" Takuma looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark "It's almost dark. Where do you need to go? I'll walk you there" Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat. He was offering to walk with her! "The chairman invited me over for dinner; although I have no idea where his house is" Takuma nodded to himself "I know where it is. Shall we?" he held out his arm. She took it and grinned "Thanks... for everything" Takuma smirked, winning this bet would be a piece of cake.

Kaoru waved goodbye to Takuma as she stood on the chairman's front porch. She looked down and noticed she was still wearing his blazer. Kaoru titled her head up to call out to him but he was out of sight when she looked up. "I'll give it to him tomorrow" she murmured. She then turned to the door and knocked. She heard a couple of bangs and crashes before the door opened to reveal the chairman wearing a pink apron and splotches of flour all across his face. "Did I come at a bad time?" Kaoru asked trying to conceal her laughs. He shook his head and yanked her inside "Kaoru-Chan! You look so cute tonight! What's this? Why are you wearing a night class boy's blazer?" he asked with knowing suspicion. Kaoru's cheeks heated up at she chewed her bottom lip. "Well, Ichijo-Sempai saw me fall in the fountain and gave it to me so I wouldn't freeze to death." The chairman nodded "Ah, I heard about that nasty spill. I hope your okay. My Yuki told me about how embarrassed you looked and how you suddenly bolted away." She laughed and scratched the back of her neck "Yeah I was pretty embarrassed, but it's okay now. I made a good friend out of it" The chairman beamed "Yeah! You and Yuki will be such good friends! She's so cute and all!" he continued to rant and rave about Yuki while Kaoru's eyes wandered around the house. It was neat and…chairman like. A couple of cat figures and weird paintings were scattered about.

There was a school picture of the day class and the night class. She took particular interest in the night class photo. She walked over to it and studied it. The blonde blue eyed flirt was squinting and had an annoyed expression on. But why would he? It wasn't even that sunny out in the picture… 'I wonder why he's like that'. Then the blonde haired girl... her teeth were more pointed than anyone she had ever seen. She shrugged it off and turned to leave but something caught her eye. The leader… Kaname something… his eyes were so…red. It was like blood, the deep scarlet color. She blinked and leaned in closer. 'It can't be red. I've seen them before. They are black not red' her finger reached out and traced it. His eyes were so hypnotic, she couldn't look away. She'd seen that look before… the red eyes, the blank stare, it was all so fuzzy. Like her mind was a TV and it had static covering up the picture. Her mind was screaming at her but she couldn't understand it. Almost like it too, had static blocking it. "How curious" she mumbled as she tore her eyes from his agonizing gaze. "What are you doing here?" a cold male voice said bluntly. Kaoru looked up and saw the male prefect staring at her.

She put her right hand on her hip and glared at him "For your information I was invited over for dinner. That you very much" The silver haired prefect grunted and pushed past her but stopped dead in his tracks "Why are you wearing a night class guys blazer?" He voice was full of venom she weighed her options of telling him or not. She chose not "None of your business" He turned around and glared at her "Tell me or I will personally make it my business" Kaoru opened her mouth to yell at him when the brown haired girl came up and punched him. "Zero! Be nice to our guest! Gomen Kaoru-Chan Zero is a little socially retarded." Kaoru looked at her then laughed "It's all good Yuki-Chan, I understand" Yuki smiled "Your singing is lovely. I'm only sorry you got soaked to the bone for it" Kaoru grinned "It's okay. I got something out of it. I only feel bad for making you get wet." Yuki laughed "I have an extra uniform so I wasn't wet for too long. I see a night class student was nice enough to lend you his blazer" Kaoru blushed at the memory of Ichijo putting it on her "Yeah.."

"DINNER IS SERVED!" the chairman cried from the kitchen. Kaoru walked toward the scent of yummy food. "Mmmm smells good" she said licking her lips. The chairman beamed "It's my famous American Pepperoni Pizza and Chocolate Pudding Meal!" Kaoru smiled at his enthusiasm "Sounds Delish!" Yuki nodded "American Pizza is really nice!" Kaoru blushed and looked at the floor "Really? I've never had it..." Yuki gawked "You haven't?! You're going to love it!"

Later…

Kaoru tossed and turned in her bed sweating bullets. Kaname's eyes were agonizing, ripping into the depths of her soul. She was standing in front of him Ichijo to the left and Aidou to the right of him. Their eyes were red and they wore smirks. They looked lustfully at her neck. Aidou stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. She tried to turn away but he was to strong inhumanely strong. "Aidou-Sempai! Stop!" she yelled tears running down her face. She turned to Ichijo, her so called friend. "Help me!" she cried out to him. He just looked sympathetic and then looked at the ground. Aidou creased her neck "mmm you smell so tempting." Kaoru's eyes winded as she felt like she was about to die. "Please… Stop" but her voice was drained out by a sucking noise.

"AH!!!!!!!" She screamed jolting up in bed. She felt her forehead and wiped all the sweat off. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was drowning in sweat. "Ugh" she closed her eyes and tried to remember what had freaked her out. No such luck. She groaned and banged her head on the palm of her hand. "REMEMBER!" she yelled at herself. "Shut the heck up!" Kanada yelled angrily throwing a pillow at Kaoru. She easily dogged it and looked blankly at it. "What's gotten into me?" she whispered to herself. Kanada growled "SHUT UP!" Kaoru sighed and lay back down. It was going to be a long night.

With the night class…

A soft knock was heard on the class room door. The night class turned their attention to it as it slowly opened to reveal Yuki standing there with a while article of clothing in her hands. "Ah Gomen. But I needed to return this" she walked up to Takuma dumped it in his arms, then reached into her pocket and handed him a crumpled up note. She bowed her Kaname and then walked out as if it was something she did often. Takuma stared quizzically at the note before putting his blazer back on and opening it.

_Hey Ichijo…_

_Errr thanks for letting me borrow your blazer thing… it was really sweet! I hope we have more nightly walks like it… it was fun. I asked Yuki to return it to you so you wouldn't get in trouble. I hope you have a nice night and I'll see you tomorrow. Xoxo, Kaoru_

He smiled to himself and stuck the note in his pocket. "What was that Takuma?" Kaname asked uninterested. "Just a thank you note." He replied nonchalantly. Kaname gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to the class room. 'You sure are an interesting girl Kaoru'.

Reveiw Please! xoxo


	2. Dream A Little Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (Wish I did). I also love fluff so beware.

This ones a little short and a tad bit confusing. If its terribly confusing just tell me and I'll attempt to fix it :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3

_____________________________________________________________________________

After a good twenty minutes of wandering around Kaoru found her way back to her dorm room. She sighed and unlocked it then walked in. Kanada was sitting on her bed looking at her. "So where have you been?" she questioned flicking an invisible piece of lint off of her shoulder. "I went to the chairman's house for dinner. Why?" Kanada grinned "If you want to fit in here we have to test you. A couple of friends and I are going to attempt to take pictures of the night class. Would you like to join us?" Kaoru blinked, why would they want to take pictures of them? They saw them everyday… it was pointless. "Of course if you don't you'll be sorry" Kanada said a warning edge on her voice. "Yeah? What can _you _do to make me sorry?" Kanada glared at her "We'll make sure that you'll regret it." Kaoru rolled her eyes and shoved Kanada off her bed. "Well you go get in trouble. I'm too tired to care. I'm sure the prefects will have a good time catching you. I doubt you'll stand a chance against Zero-San." Kanada growled "Fine! But you'll be sorry!" Kaoru got into her pajamas "Where have I heard that before?" "Have it your way! But I'm not sharing my pictures with you!" Kanda slammed the door as she left.

"Finally" Kaoru muttered as she climbed into bed. She stared at the ceiling. 'Wow today was like watching an incredibly cheesy movie. Guy helps damsel in distress. They start out as friends. Friendship grows. Blah Blah Blah. I won't let that happen to me! Guys are much too complicated. I don't need one to screw up my whole system, having one as a friend is just fine but nothing more. Yes, just friends.

*Dream* in 1st person cause it's easier.

"Where am I?" I said quietly looking around. It was pitch black and I saw only one dot. It was blood red… it seemed to be getting closer. Fear pricked up my spine and I turned and ran. I looked around; it was like I was running in place. "Kaoru..." a soft voice echoed "Kaoru..." "Don't run from me… It's me darling. Come' on its time to put the star on. Do you want to put it on? " I jerked back; I had heard that voice before. A bright light appeared and I shielded by eyes from it. When I lowered my arm a scene was playing out. Christmas, ten years ago, I was six and RinRin was one. I was reaching up trying to put the star on top of the tree, but to no prevail my father lifted me up and I placed it on top. "I did it daddy!" the younger me cried. "Good girl! I'm so proud of you!" he said lifting my younger self up and spinning around. She started giggling and patted him on the head "Daddy you know what?" "What?" he asked setting her down and kneeling to her height. "When I'm older I'm going to be as tall as you! Then I can pick you up!" she cried happily. He laughed and patted her on the head "That's a good dream KoKo." I felt myself grin; I hadn't heard my father say that in years. "Daddy what's your dream?" my younger self asked quietly. My father picked my small body up and set me on his knee "My dream is for you and RinRin to get an education. Get into a good collage and one day hopefully give us grandchildren" The younger me tossed her hands in the air "I'll have a big wedding! And and and… I'll have 10 children!" My father chuckled and patted me on the head "I promise I'll walk you down the aisle."

The scene changed again, it was summer five years ago. I was eleven and RinRin was six. I was pushing her on the tire swing and we were both laughing. Mother and Father were standing on the porch; father had his arm around mother's waist. "Onee-Chan! Higher!" RinRin called happily. "Okay RinRin! Hold on!" Eleven year old me pushed her higher and then jumped on the back. "Wheee!" She cried. "Aren't they perfect?" My mother said smiling. My father nodded in agreement "Our little Angels. They are growing up so fast; pretty soon we're going to have to start planning collage for Kaoru." My mother smacked father in the shoulder "Don't say that! We want them here as long as possible!" she teased. Father grinned "I know. But it's always good to plan early. We want Kaoru to be able to take care of us right?" Mother nodded "Oh! I forgot dinner is on the stove!" she rushed inside. Father chuckled and took another look at the two girls climbing on the tire swing. "Dinner girls!" he called out. I stared as my younger self put RinRin on her back and ran into the house.

The scene changed again and I watched in amazement as I saw RinRin crying on my shoulder. Six months ago, the day grandmother took her away. Grandmother had a sour look on her face as RinRin sobbed on my shoulder. I felt my legs moving by themselves and I walked over to where they were standing. "I don't want to go!" RinRin wailed. The image of me held her tightly. "I know, but grandma will take good care of you" she said quietly. "Onee-Chan! Will you miss me?" RinRin asked pulling back. I felt myself nod along with the other me and I mouthed the words "Of course! Write to me and I promise I'll write back!" RinRin gave a weak smile "I love you!" I felt tears run down my cheeks as I continued to mouth the words "I promise we'll be together again." I managed to smile a little as I watched RinRin and I embrace then she got in the car and drove off. I watched as the other me smiled until the car was out of view, then fall to her knees and sob. I reached a hand out but the scene changed yet again. This time I was standing in front of Cross Academy. After I walked into the chairman's office it went black again.

*End* Yeah sorry if that was confusing

Kaoru jolted up in bed and looked around. Everything was normal, nothing was out of place. She reached over and turned the lamp on. The room came alive with the warm glow of her lamp. Kaoru looked at her trembling hands and set them in her lap. Her eyes drifted over to the clock, 1:23 a.m. She pushed herself up and walked over to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a black leather book. After getting a pen she flipped to a blank page.

_26__th__ August_

_I had another dream of Mother, Father, and RinRin. It was so strange; I felt as if I could reach out and touch them this time. I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something. I had three scenes played out in front of me. Usually it's one or two. I think I'm making progress in whatever this is. My hands were shaking after the dream as per usual. It's getting worse with each dream. I fear if I don't uncover what the point of the dreams are soon, I never will. I feel as though I'm drowning and no one can hear me. RinRin still hasn't written and I fear the worse. Maybe Grandmother isn't allowing her to write to me… that is most likely the explanation for the lack of letters. I still haven't figured out why Grandmother hates me. I believe it's because I'm the oldest. Though love maybe? I don't know. I think I have become friends with Cross Yuki. She's very nice and seems to relate me to, in the lacking of parents area. I've also made friends with a night class student. Ichijo Takuma. I must be careful around him. I don't want to get into a deep relationship with anyone right now. Oh yeah, did I mention I hate my roommate? If I didn't I hate her!_

Kaoru sighed and shut her diary and slumped in her seat. She had been having weird dreams here and there ever since her parents died. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling and she started to count the dots.

*BANG!*

The door slammed open. Kaoru jerked her head to look at who was standing there. Zero stood holding Kanada by the shoulder. He looked like he was about to commit a homicide. He shoved her in the room and narrowed his eyes at her. "Next time I catch you outside the moon dorms I'll make sure you never see the night class again." Kanada crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back towards him. He twitched in annoyance then pointed at Kaoru, "You. Make sure she doesn't leave." Kaoru snorted with laughter "Do I look like a babysitter to you?" Zero gave her a cold glare before he turned, and slammed the door. Kaoru coughed to hide her laughter. "Did you see how mean he was to me?!" Kanada cried flailing her arms around. Kaoru ignored her, climbed into bed, and shut the light off. "I hate you!" Kanada cried as Kaoru snickered from under the covers.

Reveiw if you want :D

xoxox ~Aiko


	3. Kaoru's ADD and Takuma's Dark side

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was trying to get this story beta'd but that didn't work to well… anyway!

Author: *Looks around and spots Zero* ZERO! *Waves*

Zero: What?

Author: Do my disclaimers please.

Zero: Aiko does not own Vampire Knight. Only her Oc. But some of the night calss have a bit Oc personalities in them

Author: Thank you!

Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________

*Beep* "Mmm" *Beep* "Mhmm" *Beep* "Shut up" *Beep* "ARGH!" Kaoru grabbed the alarm clock and flung it at the wall. *Beep* "AHH! I'm up! Happy?!" she screamed getting up. *Silence* "Stupid clock, I swear I'll sell you for parts one day" she muttered angrily. After taking a ten minute shower, putting on her uniform, and doing her hair she walked out of her room. It was dark and cloudy outside. She pouted; she loved the sunshine and blue skies. She trudged along to her first class and collapsed into her seat. Kaoru was ten minutes early so she leaned her head on the desk and looked out the window. 'It looks like it might rain… I don't have an umbrella do I? Smart Kaoru, forgetting to bring your umbrella! I suppose I could go into town this weekend and buy one. Wait… do I even have enough money to do that? Maybe I should get a job. I guess I could ask the chairman for special permission since I'm like the only poor person in this entire school. If he allows me to work, where should I get a job from? Maybe a book store… or a pet store… is there even a pet store or a book store in town? Do I have ADD or something? Wait… what did I need a job for? ….. Ah right an umbrella' Kaoru took a pen out and wrote 'Umbrella and Job' on her hand.

*After Classes (Because school is boring as and nothing ever happens)*

Kaoru lazily walked into the chairman's office humming an offbeat tune to herself. The receptionist looked up at her with a warm smile "Hello dear, what can I help you with?" Kaoru looked up and gave a meek smile "Is the chairman busy at the moment?" The receptionist picked up a calendar and flipped through some pages. "Nope! Would you care to speak with him?" Kaoru bobbed her head up and down "Yeah is that alright?" The lady nodded "Certainly, let me tell him you're here" she stood up and knocked on the door "Cross-san. Satomi-Chan would like to speak with you. May I send her in?" "Of course she can come in!" The chairman's gleeful voice called out. Kaoru saw the receptionists head hang as she muttered something that sounded like 'Never serious idiot'. Kaoru bit her cheek to keep from laughing as she walked into his office. "Good afternoon chairman" she put her hand up in greeting. "Kaoru-Chan! ~" he said in a sing-songy voice. He walked over and hugged her while swinging her around. "Uhh Chairman?" she questioned as she attempted to get loose of his death grip. After grinning he set her down and patted her head "What does my cute little Kaoru-Chan want?" Kaoru felt her respect for the chairman drop dramatically. "Well..." she paused to consider how she should say it. "I've come to ask you for special permission. I need some extra spending money and such, so I wanted to know if I could get a job. It would just be in town, and only on the weekends. I would walk down there so you wouldn't have to worry about transportation. Something simple, like a book store perhaps. I was also considering a pet store." She put her hand under her chin "But that would be plan B I suppose, although animals are cute and fluffy. That and they are really, really cute! But I need a job where I could focus. I need help in that area. I may have ADD I'm not sure yet. I do tend to get distracted quite easily, and shiny things catch my attention too. I wonder what the symptoms are…" Kaoru rambled on until the chairman covered her mouth. She looked up at him embarrassed "Ah, Sorry." He smiled down at her "I give you permission as long as you're back by dark everyday you work. That and you must keep your grades perfect. You must also keep record of the hours you work and give them to me each Sunday night. Deal?" Kaoru nodded her head vigorously "Thank you! I promise I will!" she bowed and hustled out with a wave "Ja ne" *Means 'See ya'*

On her way back to her dorm Kaoru heard the screaming girls at the gates. She turned around and sat on the hill overlooking it. Yuki was trying to push the girls back and Zero was nowhere in sight. She glanced at Kanada who was screaming her lungs out and trying to shove past Yuki. Kaoru felt really bad for Yuki, she had a lazy butt partner and was almost trampled daily by hormonal girls. It would help a little if Zero actually tried, but Yuki still got the short end of the stick. "I wonder why there are only two. I bet almost every single girl would join if they got the chance too" Kaoru sighed and rested her elbow on her knee and set her chin in her palm. "Some girls make a fool of our whole female population. Example, Kanada" Currently Kanada was trying to army crawl past Yuki, but to no avail she started failing her hands around. Kaoru laughed, but not just any laugh mind you. It was a laugh attack, the one where you double over laughing and can't stop. She gasped for air and ended up leaning forward. Not a very good idea when your one a hill. She tumbled down still laughing and ended up knocking a couple of girls down. They started screaming and lunging toward the night class in an effort to get away. Kaoru finally ended up at the feet of Yuki, who I might add looked quite miffed. More giggles escaped her lips as she used the back of her hand to wipe off the tears that had formed in her eyes. She was sitting in an upright position with her legs sprawled out in front of her. She looked up at Yuki and grinned.

"I haven't gotten a good laugh like that in a while!" she giggled again before pushing herself up off the ground. "However I do apologize for the sudden disturbance." Yuki stared blankly at her while Kaoru got up and stretched. "I haven't tumbled down a hill in about four years. Brings back memories" Yuki smiled at her "Are you okay Kaoru-Chan?" Kaoru turned her head and looked skeptically at Yuki "Why wouldn't I be?" Suddenly it all seemed to hit Yuki; she started to shove Kaoru down the road. The night class had stopped and was staring at Kaoru. "Yuki-Chan? Do I have something on my face?" She subconsciously rubbed her face. When she brought her hand down there was a streak of dark red blood smeared on her hand. "Oh. I'm bleeding." Yuki shoved her harder causing Kaoru to tip over and a new wound to ooze blood. "Crap" Yuki muttered as she bent down by Kaoru. "Yuki-Chan, don't be so uptight! It's not like a vampire is going to come because I'm bleeding" Kaoru said teasingly. Yuki forced a smile and began to wipe up the blood with her sleeve. 'You'd be surprised' Yuki thought bitterly. "Fall down did we Kaoru-Chan?" a flirting voice said from behind Yuki. She spun around and glared at Aidou. "This is none of your business Aidou-Sempia."

Of course Kaoru had to be completely oblivious to the red tint in Aidou's eyes and only smiled. "He's only trying to be nice Yuki-Chan. Yeah I rolled down the hill then Yuki pushed me over" her eyes glanced at her wrist. A tiny drop of blood was dripping down. She moved her wrist to her mouth and licked the blood off of it. Aidou looked at her in shock 'Did she just…' "Ugh I hate when I bleed" Kaoru complained pouting, still completely oblivious to Aidou's eyes. The red grew stronger as he stared at the place she had just licked. The wind picked up blowing the scent down Aidou's throat. He winced as the burning increased, due to the completely annoying and useless wind. "Are you alright? You look a little sick" Kaoru said tugging on his pant leg. He nodded and covered his nose in an attempt to banish the hunger that was now arising. She crinkled her nose "Do I smell bad or something?" He shook his head, and bent down. His body seemed to be moving on its own. 'STOP! You can't! Bad Hanabusa!' his mind was screaming at him. He bent down, shoving Yuki aside and took her bleeding wrist. "Aidou-Sempia! Stop this now!" Yuki cried out angrily. Aidou couldn't make his body respond, he just stared brought her wrist up by his mouth. "Hanabusa" a cold voice said angrily. Aidou snapped his head up to meet the angry eyes of Takuma. He had never seen him angry before. Takuma gripped his shoulder and dragged him back.

Kaoru blinked 'What just happened?' Yuki looked like she was about to burst out crying. Kaoru tapped her chin with her finger "I think Aidou likes blood. Ne?" Yuki looked in shock at Kaoru "Weren't you scared?" Kaoru shook her head "I've known people who get weird around blood. My sister is like that and starts spazzing out. Personally I like that taste of it" Kaoru giggled a light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. "Well I wouldn't exactly drink it but when I cut myself I lick it off. Call me weird if you want. Like when I get a paper cut. I usually just stick my finger in my mouth. Oh dear, Yuki your turning green. Am I freaking you out?!" Yuki winced and looked over to where Takuma was dragging helpless Aidou into the school building. "N..n..No, I'm good" Yuki said stuttering the tiniest bit. 'I can't believe she didn't freak out!' Yuki thought in amazement. Kaoru just giggled "Aidou-Sempia is sure forward" Yuki nodded mechanically "Yeah"

Takuma's P.O.V (Because this is important)

As we walked out of the gates I heard a couple of shrieks. I looked up to see Kaoru rolling down the hill and knocking over a few girls. She landed at Yuki's feet and started giggling. I couldn't help but notice the cute shade of pink crossing her cute face. I felt myself grin as she talked animatedly to Yuki while stretching. That's when I noticed it, the thin trail of dark red blood trickling down her face. Yuki seemed to notice it as well and began to shove Kaoru toward the sun dorms. Unfortunately her plan backfired and she ended up pushing Kaoru over… causing even more blood to ooze from her small body. I winced as tried to avert my eyes as I suddenly felt hungry. I turned to look at a girl that was currently batting her eyelashes at me. I wanted to gag, some girls were so pathetic. I nodded and plastered a smile on as she babbled about something trivial. I glanced back to where Kaoru was only to find Hanabusa flirting with her! A few colorful words came to mind as I stared at them. Kaoru was smiling at him… was she being polite? Or did she like him? I noted that a small trickle of blood was running down from her wrist. To my shock she moved her wrist by her mouth and licked it off! I watched in amazement as she stared to tug on his pant leg. She said something and he nodded covering up his nose.

Then to my utter horror he bent down, shoved Yuki out of the way, and picked up her wrist. He seemed to be battling himself as he lifted it up by his mouth. I couldn't take it anymore; I sprinted over there and grabbed his shoulder. "Hanabusa" Clearly I was pissed, and he could tell. I clenched his shoulder and started dragging him to the class room. I had never felt such rage! He tried to bite my, almost fake girlfriend! I glared down at him as he looked at Kaoru, his eyes unfocused. He was obviously coming to realization of what he had almost done. I narrowed my eyes and shoved him up against the wall. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He looked shocked that I was actually mad. I couldn't blame him though, I was always happy. But I have my dark side moments, and now was one of them. "I…I..I, I don't know!.. I.. just couldn't.. stop!" he finally managed to get out. I shoved him harder against the wall "You almost bit her! In front of everyone! Could you seriously not control yourself that much?" He blinked; clearly he had not witnessed my dark side before. "I…" he couldn't finish his sentence. "Takuma" I flinched at the voice. I let Aidou down and turned and faced Kaname. I opened my mouth to say something but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Takuma, I understand why your upset. But don't do something rash. Aidou will be severely punished, but it is not in your place to do so" he gave a barely noticeable smile. I bowed my head and turned to leave "Oh and Takuma" I paused in the doorway. "Her blood is noticeably sweeter than most. Make sure to watch out for her since you seem very protective of her." I nodded curtly and took my leave. I walked out into the icy cold air; I shivered involuntarily and walked back to the moon dorms. Once inside I sprinted to my room and slammed the door causing noticeable damage. I huffed and slammed my hands down on my desk. Why was I so mad? It's not like Aidou actually bit her… but I could just imagine her limp body in his hands after he sucked her blood. I frowned, why did I want to kill him? He'd done it before and I never really paid attention. But when Kaoru looked up with unsuspecting eyes as he lifted her wrist up! "Ugh" I said slumping down in my desk chair. I took out a book and tried to preoccupy myself for the time being. "I'll kill Aidou later."

Oh what will happen next? Review to find out!

Song that I was listening too most of the time: Shake It -Metro Station.


	4. A Close Call

A new character enters the story! Who is it you may ask? Why read and find out! Also Aidou starts to care about Kaoru. Could this cause an even bigger gap between him and Takuma?

Author: *looks around* YORI-CHAN! *Points at Yori*

Yori: Yes Aiko-Chan?

Author: Come do my disclaimers for me?

Yori: Okay… Aiko does not own anything besides her Oc's. Although some of the night class have a twinge of Oc personality in them.

Author: Thanks Yori!

Enjoy! Ja Ne!

* * *

Saturday-- Job search day

Kaoru looked at the application in her hand intensely. Who knew you had to have past experience to work with pets! She frowned and set it down; well plan A and B flew out the window. The book shop had just hired a girl so there wasn't any room for her. She slumped her shoulders and headed out the door to attempt to find somewhere else. 'I will no way in the history of ever work as a waitress! But maybe… a cook?' She groaned, somehow she managed to burn cereal so there was no chance of that happening. As she was walking a sweet fragrance crossed her path. She stopped, sniffed, and followed it down the street. After a moment she was standing in front of a flower shop. At the bottom right hand corner there was a help wanted sign. She grinned before grabbing it and walking inside.

"Hello?" Kaoru called out once entering the shop. A brown mop of hair peeked out from behind the counter. "Oh! Hello dearie! I'll be right wit-"*BAM!* her sentence got cut off due to her slamming her head on the underside of the counter. Kaoru rushed over and helped steady her by holding her arm. "Oh thank you. I always forget there is the edge there." Kaoru felt herself smile at the old lady's actions. "So! Since you brought that sign in here I'm guessing you need a job?" the lady asked pointing at the sign in Kaoru's hand. Kaoru nodded "Yes. I'm Satomi Kaoru. I'm a hard worker, love flowers, and love to arrange them." The lady nodded "I'm Kana. There's an apron in the back, and those flowers in the window need a watering." Kaoru's eyes sparkled "Really you mean it?" Kana nodded "Now get to it! I'm not paying you to stand there and hold a sign!" Kaoru saluted "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Then she giggled and rushed into the back and put on the pink apron waiting for her.

"Well personally, I think a lily is like innocence. But yet, it is beauty." Kaoru said twisting the lily stem in her fingers. "Well yes but I want to let her know I like her but not come on too strong!" the boy said his shoulders slumping. "But I'm not sure if she even knows I exist." Kaoru tapped her finger to her chin pondering. "Say, how long have you liked her?" He looked up confused "A year." Kaoru smiled and set the lily back in with the others. Then she walked over to the rose section and picked up a pink rose. "This, my friend is what you need. It shows you like her but it doesn't come on too strong like a red rose would. Pink is cute and innocent but yet romantic at the same time. It's like an 'I wanna be more than friends but not ruin what we have' flower" The boy grabbed it and looked at it "You right! It's perfect! I see what you mean! That's exactly how I feel about her. I'll take twelve!" he did a little dance then held his hand out to Kaoru. She shook her head, picked up twelve roses and walked over to the flower wrapping counter. "What color tissue do you want around them?" He looked at her quizzically "Would white work?" Kaoru nodded "Yeah It could" she took a piece of white tissue and wrapped them up, tapped them and held them out "What do you think" He broke out into a grin "I think they are perfect!" he took them carefully cradling them in his arms. Kaoru smiled "I'm glad."

"Wow Kaoru-Chan! I'm very impressed! You've managed to sell about two days worth of flowers on your first day!" Kana said hugging Kaoru and swinging her back and forth. Kaoru tried to pry herself from her boss but with no success, hung limply. "I've got some bad news though" Kana said setting Kaoru down. "My son is in the hospital and I want to visit him today before visiting hours are over. Would you close up shop tonight?" Kaoru nodded and smiled "I hope your son gets better Kana-San!" She smiled and handed her the keys then waved and left. Kaoru went and sat down at the cashier counter. Putting her elbow on the counter and resting her chin in her palm she flipped through a magazine. "Umm… excuse me?" a timid voice called out quietly. Kaoru look up too see a small brown haired boy staring at her with big brown eyes. She smiled "Yes?" He looked at the ground and twisted the end of his jacket with his hands. "I accidently dropped my bunny in the gutter and I don't have long enough arms to reach it. Will you help me?" he looked up at her with watering eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. He took her hand and led to her to the door. "Let me lock up first." He nodded and waited as she took the key out locked the door and put the key back in her pocket.

After she locked up, and grabbed her things he took her hand and led her around the building in the ally way next to the flower shop. He pointed to a gutter "It's there" Kaoru nodded and bent down and looked into the gutter. There wasn't anything there. She turned around to tell him but he was gone. Kaoru had a bad feeling about what was happening. She turned to leave when someone grabbed her hand. She turned her head and saw a man that was about 30 and had the smell of alcohol on his breath. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pushed her up against the building. "Scream and I'll do worse than what I plan on doing" he said harshly. Kaoru shoved again him and tried to run but instead ended up being tripped by the little boy. The man stepped on her leg and she heard a faint crack. Kaoru grit her teeth in order not to scream bloody murder at him. The man nodded to the boy and handed him a brown bunny "Run along now your task is done" He nodded looked back at Kaoru with apologetic eyes and ran off. Kaoru cursed under her breath as he grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her up. "Try and run again and I'll kill you." Her mouth opened to scream but was immediately covered with his hand. 'Crap, crap, crap I'm getting raped! Help!' she yelled in her mind.

He gripped the edge of her skirt and pulled on it. Kaoru grabbed it and pulled it back up. "Aww come on now what's a pretty little girl to resist a handsome man like myself?" he said now going for her shirt. He managed to rip it down to the place just above her cleavage. Now she found herself speechless gripped in fear. He started tugging at her skirt again and she only hung limply, fear evident in her eyes. 'Oh God send someone to help me' after sliding in down the tiniest bit Kaoru was dropped onto the hard ground. Gripping the man's shoulder was a boy. He had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He turned the man around and punched him in the face, hard. After that he flipped him on his back and kicked him in the gut. The attacker was knocked out cold. He grunted and turned to face Kaoru. Kaoru had a horrified expression on and tears dripping down her cheeks. Never in her life had she been through anything like this. He gave a weary smile and bent down to her level. "Are you okay?" She just nodded not taking her eyes away from him. He sighed and used his sleeve to wipe off her tears. "I'm Jack by the way. I just moved here to come to Cross Academy." Kaoru managed to nod "I'm Sa..Sat..Satmoi.. Ka..Kaor..u. I..I go..to Cross Academy too." She felt herself blush under his intense gaze. Kaoru had just now noticed that he was extremely attractive. He stood up, smiled, and held out his hand "That's good Kaoru. Now I know I can get you home." She took his hand but her leg the man stepped on ended up giving out.

He chuckled then picked her up the way a newlywed husband picked up his bride. She blushed at their sudden closeness "Thank you for helping me.. Jack-Kun" Jack snorted "I'm American so don't put those stupid tittles at the end of my name okay? Just call me Jack." Kaoru nodded "Okay.. Thank you Jack." He grinned showing perfectly white teeth "It's no problem. It's my job to help ladies in need" Kaoru smiled up at him, she noticed that he was already walking back to school. She also noted he had slung her bang on his arm and it was swinging back and forth. "So did you know that man?" he asked as he stopped at the cross walk leading out of the town. Kaoru shook her head "He got a little boy to lure me out there. I had no idea what was happening" She felt herself shake at the memory of him touching her. Jack looked down and gave her a caring smile "Don't worry about it. I'm here so he can't come back. I promise I'll make sure your safe." Kaoru felt herself blush at his words 'He doesn't even know me yet he's being so kind to me' "Why don't you rest? You look a little shaken up" he said concern clearly evident in his voice. "Okay, and Jack?" He looked down "Yeah?" "Thanks, for everything" Kaoru said closing her eyes.

Yuki huffed and shoved the group of girls back. It was the time where the night class was allowed into town. The girls were waiting eagerly as the gates opened. "KYAH!" all the girls screamed. Yuki cringed; she hated this job so much. Plus Zero was nowhere in sight, so the girls tried ganging up on her. The gates opened and the night class strolled out. The girls started toward them, and then stopped dead in their tracks. Yuki looked around trying to find out what had caused such peace. That's when she spotted him. He was wearing dark brown shorts and a blue T-shirt. He had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. But what Yuki noticed the most was he was carrying Kaoru in his arms. The night class had stopped and was looking at him as well. He smiled at Yuki and nodded his head in greeting. Yuki smiled back at him waving. He walked over to where everybody was and grinned. "Hey, I'm Jack. I'm a new student here starting Monday." Yuki nodded "Why do you have Kaoru in your arms Jack-San?" Jack frowned "Just call me Jack. As for Kaoru a creep guy tried… well… doing something very inappropriate to her without her consent." Yuki gapped "YOU MEAN SOMEONE TRIED RAPING HER?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in shock. Jacks eye twitched "Calm down would ya?! I was trying to say it quietly so I wouldn't cause a ruckus! Jeez!" Kaoru's head jerked up and she looked around lazily, spotting Yuki she shrugged and went back to sleep. Jack laughed as Yuki looked petrified "But Yeah, that's the gist of it. But I managed to find her before anything too vulgar happened"

"Neh, Yuki-Chan who's your friend here?" Aidou said walking up nonchalantly, with Takuma on his heels. "I'm Jack. Nice too meet you too" Jack said sarcastically. "Ah, sorry for my rude friend. I'm Ichijo Takuma and this is Aidou Hanabusa" Takuma said deciding to speak up. Jack grinned "I'm sorry for so rudely interrupting whatever was happening" Takuma laughed "It's alright. So why are you holding my dear friend Kaoru?" "Because some guy tried to rape her!" Yuki interrupted before Jack could answer. Jack hung his head as Yuki ranted and raved about how unsafe the town was. Takuma's eyes darkened considerably as did Aidou's. "Did he manage too?" Takuma asked his voice barely above a whisper. Jack shook his head confused at the sudden tense-ness in the air. "No, but I think he managed to break her leg." Yuki gasped "HE DID WHAT?!" Jack sighed "You know you're going to wake her up with all your yelling." She clamped her hand over her mouth "Ah, sorry." "What did he look like?" Aidou asked malice seeping through his voice. "Uhh… about your height. Black eyes, he was drunk, and last I saw him he was passed out next to the flower shop in town" Jack replied with a curious glint in his eye "Why?" Aidou shrugged "No reason." Jack and Yuki could read him like a book. He was planning to track the man down and beat him to a pulp. "Well anyway.. .Yuki would you mind showing me to the infirmary? I think Kaoru needs to have her leg checked out. It was nice meeting you, Aidou and Ichijo."

Aidou grunted and crossed his arms while Takuma waved as Yuki led Jack away. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aidou asked Takuma in a whisper. Takuma turned and looked at him with a smile "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? Review and find out!

Okay people. I need at least 20 reviews to update! *Evil look* If I want to improve I need feed back! Hehe anyway!

Hoped you liked it! Ja ne!


	5. Cat and Mouse

Thanks for the reviews guys! You've really lifted my sprites. I decided to post theis early because I start S.A.T's tomorrow... which sucks. So I thought I'd update wile I'm not studying.

I've also tried breaking the people talking… which was a little difficult.. but I've been doing it in my other story as well. Anyway yup!

Author: *Spots Kain* HEEEEEEEEEYYYYY! *waves*

Kain: Hey

Author: Disclaimer pwease?

Kain: *Looks around to make sure no one's looking* Aiko doesn't own Vampire Knight, she only owns her Oc's. Some characters have a little bit of OC personalities in them.

Author: Thankies! *Hugs Kain*

Aidou: *Jumps out with a camera* HAH! Black mail is oh so sweet

Kain: I hate you.

Author: Yeah, Yeah I know

Yes I know that is random… well enjoy! Ja ne!

P.S!- If you were confused as to what Aidou was thinking…. It explains it here… sorta..

* * *

Two figures crept through the town, silently and deadly. They had one thing in mind; Seek and Destroy. They had only one target, one mouse in this deadly game of cat and mouse. They looked at each other sharing a quick nod. In one swift motion they descended down upon their poor unsuspecting prey that had dared to taint what was precious to them. The man had no idea what happened when he was suddenly knocked down to the ground. He managed to flip on his back, but he wished he hadn't. Staring down at him were two pairs of eyes, the look in them almost filled with enough disgust they were delivering death themselves. He would have called them demons, but they were much too beautiful for that. The one on the right appraised him with dull green eyes that seemed to read his very soul. He flinched and tried to scoot back. The one on the left bent down and grabbed his leg, pulling him back in one simple tug.

"Who… who are you?!" the man cried out pointing a finger at the two shadows.

They made no reply but just stared him down. The man wished that he could die then, so he wouldn't have to stand their death giving gazes. He had no idea why they had come, nor what they wanted. He only knew there were countless reasons for them coming. All the bad things he had done seemed to be crashing down on him, the realization that what he had done deserved this. Maybe, just maybe they were angles, come to give him redemption. Although he highly doubted that from the looks they were giving off. Suddenly another figure landed next to them. It was the same teenage boy that had stopped him when he was drunk earlier.

"Hey boys didn't think you could start without me did you?" the newest addition asked with a grin.

The other two took their eyes off of the man and looked at the newcomer with malice. The newcomer only smiled then turned his attention back to the man.

"Jack, I don't think you should be here right now" the man with green eyes said quietly a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Awww come' on! Who'd miss a chance to beat up scum like this?" Jack replied referring to the cowering man.

"I really suggest you leave"

Jack gave a wide smile. But the thing that stood out the most was that two of his teeth were pointed. Not just any small point. But ridiculously pointed, it could probably tear through human flesh quite easily. The other two men seemed taken back for a moment, before they turned back to the man.

"We'll deal with this later. Right now we have other matters to attend too" Jack said advancing toward the man.

--- A few minutes later *Normal now*

Takuma and Aidou glared at Jack with pure hated, while Jack absentmindedly drank his coffee. After taking care of the 'issue' they had stopped in a café that tended to be open late at night. Aidou wished he could turn this cocky arrogant guy into a Popsicle but choose otherwise.

"So Jack… why weren't we able to tell you were a 'you know what' before?" Takuma asked folding his hands on the table.

Jack looked up boredly "it's my 'power' or whatever you choose to call it.'

"I see. Well, you'll need to be transferred to the night class immediately. So you don't cause any problems"

Jack snorted "Yeah… I don't think that will be happening. I've got plans and I don't need you interfering with them"

That made Aidou really mad. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Aidou calm down we don't need to make a scene!" Takuma hissed pulling Aidou down by his shoulders.

"I am Jack. Simple as that"

Aidou rolled his eyes "way to be specific"

Jack smiled "I do love this conversation. But I'm afraid I have to go" he got up and walked to the door, then turned his head to look back at them. "Oh, and by the way. That Kaoru girl won't be around much longer. I suggest you say your goodbyes"

Takuma and Aidou both stood up, but before they could touch him, he was gone. They sat down slowly and glared at the door.

"Aidou, we need to put the bet on hold. Right now we need to dispose of this Jack person" Takuma whispered.

Aidou nodded "Agreed, but when he's gone its back on. I don't want you backing out of buying me chocolate for a month."

Takuma sighed and ran his hand through his hair; this coming week would be a long one. He needed to find out who this so called Jack was and what he was planning. He knew he was a vampire and he was American. Perhaps there were American vampires that nobody knew about? Who knows? But the main goal is to protect Kaoru.

Monday…

Kaoru hobbled along miserably, that stupid attacker had managed to break her leg. Her eyes traveled to her cast, which was oh so conveniently huge. She let out a soft groan before attempting to hobble to class.

"KOOOOO-RUUUUUUUU!" a voice called out behind her.

She turned her head to see Jack sprinting in her direction. "Hey."

"Need some help?" he questioned with an impish smile.

Kaoru nodded and handed him her books she had been trying to carry. She noticed he was in the day class uniform… and he looked… cute. He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks heat up involuntarily.

"So what class are you in?" Kaoru asked trying to get his intense gaze off of her.

He opened his timetable and compared it with hers. "We have all the same classes!"

"So that means you can carry my books the whole day!" she said with fake enthusiasm

Jack puffed up his cheeks "No need to be so grumpy. I will carry them though. If you give me a kiss on the cheek"

Kaoru looked at him in disbelief then raised her crutch and smacked him… repeatedly "You pervert! Yesterday you were so nice and now you're a pervert! Why?!" she glared angrily at him.

Jack put up his hand and grabbed the crutch that was about to hit him in the face "Jeez! I was just kidding although it wouldn't hurt…."

*Smack*

Kaoru used her other crutch to smack him in the back of his head.

"Fine fine! I give! I'll carry them for you and you don't have to do anything!" he said putting his hands up in defeat.

"I thought so! Now let's get going. I don't want to be late for class because of this death trap." She motioned to the cast.

Jack looked down with interest "Why hasn't anybody signed it?"

"Eh?"

"People are supposed to sign casts silly"

"Really?"

"Yes. Give me a marker and let me sign it"

"Okay, there's on in my pencil bag" she said pointing at the small pink bag that was resting on top of her books.

Jack unzipped it, took out a blue marker and bent down. He traced his finger along the cast and stopped in the dead middle. He took the cap off and wrote in big swoopy letters 'You owe me a kiss, Jack' He grinned in satisfaction, put the cap back on and placed it back in her bag. Then he stood up and motioned for her to read.

*Smack*

"You really are a pervert" Kaoru mused to herself as Jack rubbed his head and muttered colorful words.

Elsewhere…

Takuma stared at Kaoru trying to beat Jack to a pulp with amusement. He silently cheered every time she managed to successfully hit him. With a heavy sigh he let the curtain drop and once again was plunged into darkness. He turned around and came face to face with his roommate.

"So.." Shiki said causally

Takuma blinked, then pushed past him and sat on his bed "So what?"

"You like her."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Then why do you stare at her like all the time? Answer me that" Shiki stated/questioned matter of factly.

Takuma stared lamely at him and shrugged "Do not"

Shiki threw his hands up in frustration "You do too! You're just too stubborn to admit it! Even though it's a bet you actually like her! But I've got to admit she's not bad looking for a human…"

A pillow hit Shiki in the head causing his cheek to turn red. Yes, with Takuma's vampire strength even a pillow can damage a person. Takuma grunted and laid down "Do not" he whispered to himself.

----------- In Aidou's and Kain's room------------------

"You're looking at her again aren't you?" Kain questioned walking up behind his cousin.

Aidou made no reply but continued to watch Kaoru beat Jack with her crutches. He smiled every time she managed to cause a bruise. For some odd reason he couldn't take his eyes of off her. There was something about her that enchanted him.

"You like her don't you?" Kain asked poking his cousin's cheek.

"I do not"

"I think you do"

"I don't know if I do or if I don't. Anyway Takuma called dibs on her"

Kain snorted in laughter "You can't dibs a girl! It's whoever gets her first idiot"

Aidou blinked "Seriously?"

"Duh"

Aidou turned back to the window and sighed "Then let the best man win"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH How exciting! What could Jack be planning? =O (P.S- Kaoru has no idea Jack is a vampire.)

Reveiws=Love

* * *

Extra special mini hidden chapter! (Not really hidden but oh well!)

***The bakery***

Snow covered the ground in a silky looking blanket. It was twilight and people rushing to buy their last items. A blonde haired boy with emerald green eyes looked around excitedly. There were so many places! Toy shops, candy shops, bakery everything anyone could ever imagine! A wide smile crossed his face as he walked into the bakery. The air was filled with a sweet sent, that could only belong to the always sweet smelling cinnamon. He closed his eyes and took a breath, inhaling the sweet sent. He was 12 years old, and a strapping young lad at that. He was tall for his age with charm that could get him out of anything. Given that and he had vampire charm made him almost irresistible. He gave a polite smile to the lady behind the counter who blushed and smiled back. He used his charm against people at times…it comes in handy when you forget your money. Luckily for the cashier he had remembered to bring it today. As he reached out to take a cupcake another hand bumped into his. He pulled back and spun to the left only to face a girl. She looked about ten or so and had her hair into tiny ringlets. Her eyes were a deep brown color, with black hair to match it. She smiled at him before gesturing for him to take one.

He grinned "No, ladies first"

"Thank you" she said with a small scarlet blush crossing her cheeks. "My name is Kaoru by the way"

"What a pretty name. I'm Takuma"

She looked down and looked at the cupcakes with interest. Her eyes glanced at each one, analyzing which one would suit her best. After a moment she picked up one with chocolate frosting and chocolate cake underneath it. On the top of it were white sprinkles in the shape of snowmen. He looked at her small hands; they looked so fragile and delicate. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you Takuma-Chan" she said quietly.

"It's no problem. Will you let me buy it for you?"

She blushed and looked down "But I just met you. I don't want to make you spend your money on a stranger."

He plucked the cupcake from her hand, picked up another one for himself and handed the cashier some money. The lady behind the counter smiled at the two of them before handing him his change and then giving them their newly bought sweets. He handed her the one she had picked out and took a bit out of his. "Mmmm Yummy"

"Thank you" she said with a cute smile

He looked at her and patted her on the head "Don't worry about it"

"Kaoru! We need to go!" a female voice called out.

He looked over to see a woman. She had long black hair with eyes the same color as the girl standing in front of him. In his perspective, she was very motherly looking. Kaoru looked at him then smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Takuma-Chan!" she called waving before disappearing out the door.

He touched the place she kissed and blushed. He hoped to see her again.

* * *

I thought that was cute! They've met before but both of them can't remember. The more you reveiw the more motivated I am to write!

xoxo Aiko


	6. Hell has come and gone

Author: *Looks around* SHIKI! *Waves*

Shiki: What?

Author: Well I have some pockey in my pocket and I was just wondering….

Shiki: What do you want from me?

Author: Disclaimers!

Shiki: Aiko does not own vampire knight. She only owns her Oc's and some of the weird OC personality traits in some of the people.

Author: Thank you! *Gives pockey*

Shiki: Worthless human girl *Walks away*

Author: *Dramatically sulks off into corner and grows mushrooms.* Ahhh I'm becoming Tamaki! *Faints*

Anyway….

I'd like to thank these people whose reviews inspired me to write this.

Sakura-Cherryblossoms9, XXxXMomoXxXx, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, pureblood-ryamiaka.

I was really depressed because of my SAT's. I suck at them eheh. But they wrote such nice words I decided to keep writing! Hehe YAY! (Yes I enjoyed Kaoru beating Jack to a pulp too! P.S- Jack doesn't seem as he appears….. mysterious no?) Ahhh, and I'm posting Jacks anime picture on the website tomorrow. Make sure to check it out! OH! Kaoru got her cast taken off… because it would have messed up this chapter if it was still on….

Anyway!

Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

"My. Brain. Died." Kaoru stated banging her head on her desk. After many hours of sitting still during a test (SAT'S lol jk) she felt like her brain was dead and her hand was jelly. Kaoru had 'attempted' to study but only ended up writing instead. (Yes, that was based off me)

Jack laughed and grinned "You seriously thought that was hard? It was a piece of cake!" (Based off my friend Jack. Who… might I add DID make fun of me for banging my head on my desk. Jack the character is based of Jack my friend by the way. I like using my friend's personalities)

Kaoru sighed and looked at the desk solemnly. Japanese history: Fail. Math: Major Fail. Language: Barley Passed. Listening: Passed. Reading: Passed. Grammar: -1000000x1 million.

"I can't believe you failed! You looked to triumphant when the tests ended! YET you fail!" he cried banging his hand on the desk laughing hysterically.

Kaoru groaned and threw her book at him, hitting him in the head. "Shut up"

Jack rubbed his head and frowned "You abusive woman! I saved your life. Yet here it is only a month after and you're trying to kill me. I'm glad to know you care about your rescuer so much."

"Well a month ago you weren't a pervert. Now however, you are." Kaoru replied curtly.

"OKAY EVERYONE! CLAM DOWN!" the class president, Atcham Haru, yelled.

Kaoru sweat dropped, no one else was talking besides her and Jack.

"Since SAT'S (Hah I totally put it in here) are over… we're having out annual fall ball!" Haru said with his eyes gleaming

"What an uncreative name" she heard Jack mumble boredly.

"As you all know, this is one of the times we get to mingle with the night class! So! I want you all dressed up and looking presentable tonight"

"WHAT?! IT'S TONIGHT?! ARE YOU THAT DENSE?! NOT TELLING US UNTIL THE DAY ITS BEING HELD?!" Jack yelled standing up.

Kaoru sighed and whacked him in the back of the head "You idiot! He's been blabbering about it all week! You were just too stupid to pay attention to him when he told us."

Jack blinked, then turned bright red and slumped back down into his seat "Really?"

Kaoru nodded and rolled her eyes "I've been bugging you about what you were going to wear too. You're going with Kanada remember?"

"WHAT?! I have to go with her?!!!" He yelled yet again.

"You're the one that agreed to it! She asked you and you nodded and went back to listening to music" she said with a small frown.

"I didn't know I agreed to that"

"That's why it's smart to pay attention to what people say. That way you don't get stuck all night with someone like Kanada."

He groaned and banged his head on the desk repeatedly "Why? Why? Why? Why me?!"

Kaoru snickered at his childish behavior. Given she had done it earlier; but she still thought it was amusing.

* * *

"So… are you going to ask your little human to the ball tonight?" Shiki asked casually.

Takuma frowned and smacked him on the back of his head. He had been bugging him all week about asking her. He wanted to but he… couldn't. Every time he was about to a mob of girls attacked him. "I've been trying"

Shiki frowned and grabbed Takuma by the shoulders forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "You. Like. Her. She's all you need. Get over it. You finally like someone."

"Easy for you to say" Takuma mumbled trying to shrug off Shiki's hands.

Shiki's frown deepened and he dug his nails into Takuma's shoulders. "Stop being an idiot and just talk to her! You were all flirty with her the first day and now you can't even talk to her! Why?!"

"Because… Because… because…. I… like… her….?" He mumbled pathetically.

"Yeah, I think we already figured that out"

"No need to make fun of me Shiki"

"Oh having a teenage crisis are we?"

"I'm serious Shiki"

"I know. I've just never seen you like this. I kind of think it's funny. You can't talk to one girl, yet you let girls practically crawl on you" Shiki said laughing.

Takuma sighed and stared at the ground "They attack me. It's not like I like it!"

Shiki grinned "You like her. Amazing! You fell for a human girl!"

"Oh shut up!"

"But its fun harassing you!"

* * *

"Just ask her"

"You make it sound so easy"

"That's because it is"

"Then ask her for me!"

"She's your love interest, not mine"

"Eh true"

"Don't be a baby"

"I can be a baby about this if I want to!" Aidou complained childishly.

"If you don't Takuma will."

"I hate you Akatsuki"

"For pointing out the facts?"

"Yes" Aidou crossed his arms and sulked. He'd never in his life been too embarrassed to talk to a girl. It didn't help that Akatsuki took every opportunity to make fun of him for it.

Kain sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His younger, stupider cousin was embarrassed because of a girl! A human girl none the less! Human girls were meant to swoon at the very sight of them. Blush uncontrollably, and throw themselves at them. Given they already did that… on a daily basis. But for goodness sake! Aidou had to avoid one girl, because he liked her. Really… what's so good about human girls anyway? Sure they have delicious blood, and some of them were cute, but other than that they were at the end of the food chain! Predators aren't supposed to fall in love with their dinner. The lion is sure as hell not supposed to fall for the lamb. And yes, the hawk shouldn't try and kiss the fish. It's the simple rules of life. Yet did Aidou get it? No. Didn't his mother ever teach him to 'not play with his food'? Replace play with love and you get the gist… sure it changes the meaning but that didn't matter. Vampires dating humans… never turns out well. But Aidou… well… he's just an idiot and doesn't get anything. Ever. Well, he does in one way; the brain part. He is the 'miracle genius'. Yet he was still such a retard it mystified Kain. Yes, he loved him in a manly cousin way. But really, flirting with every day class girl? It looked tacky.

"AAAAAA-KAAAA-SUUUUUU-KKIIIIIIIII!!!! HEEEEELLOOOOO?! ANYONE THERE?!" Aidou yelled waving his hands in his cousin's face.

Kain blinked and smacked the back of Aidou's head. "Don't yell so earlier in the morning"

"It's one hour until the ball genius." Aidou said with a 'humph'.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been trying to get your attention for like an hour"

"Did you just say like?"

"Yes I did… why?"

"You sound like a girl when you say that" Kain said shrugging then giving off a smirk.

Aidou then verbally attacked him for thirty minutes… never taking a breath. (No, I wasn't trying to bash Aidou. I love him! It's…. just... kind of… true. But you gotta love him!)

* * *

"Oh my. Suck in! You can do it Ko-Chan!" Yuki said trying to zip Kaoru's zipper up.

'Where the heck did she get Ko-Chan from? Ehhh she's Yuki' Kaoru rolled eyes "It's supposed to go higher. I'm not that fat"

Yori (Kaoru had just met her recently) Laughed at the sight before her. Yuki was in her dress, trying to zip the zipper of Kaoru's dress up. Yuki who had never zipped up a dress like Kaoru's had it twisted to the side and had it much lower then it made for. (The dress and her hair and makeup are a surprise for the next chapter so I can't explain it hehe). "Here let me do it Yuki-Chan". She stood up, twisted the dress the right direction and zipped it up.

"Eheh I guess I'm not very good at dresses ne?" Yuki said scratching her cheek with an embarrassed expression.

"I don't blame you. These things are so complicated" Kaoru said frowning. "I look ugly"

"No you don't! You look like a beautiful princess ready to meet your prince charming!" Yuki said scolding Kaoru for such bad thoughts.

Yori silently agreed. 'If only she knew what I looked like in a dress like that. She really is pretty. ..'

"You look nice to Yuki-Chan, Yori-Chan"

Yuki and Yori blushed at her compliment.

"Do you have a date guys?" Kaoru asked smiling at the two girls.

Yori shook her head "No. I tend to just go with friends. I find it much funner" (Funner is not a word but I am officially making it one!)

"And I can't because of my prefect duties. But we'll all have fun tonight. Right Ko-Chan?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Well are you girls ready to go?" Jack said pocking his head in.

"JACK! There's something called knocking! You could have walked in on us changing!" Kaoru yelled throwing her shoe at him. Her 2 inch heel, which could have knocked him out cold.

Jack caught it effortlessly and grinned "What makes you think I didn't want to?"

Kaoru grabbed her other shoe and chucked it at his head "PERVERT!"

He took a hit to the head. He frowned and rubbed it "I was kidding!"

Kaoru huffed while Yuki and Yori walked out behind Jack. With a sigh she grabbed her shoes and followed them down to the gym. Jack was animatedly talking to Yuki who was grinning and nodded. Yori hung back to walk next to Kaoru. That's when 'it' came.

"Jack-Kun~!" a voice called out.

Jack turned and looked pleadingly at Kaoru. She shook her head with a smile as Kanada dragged poor defenseless Jack into the gym. He gave his best puppy eyes, which Kaoru so politely stuck her tongue out at. Jack frowned and pouted as he was dragged from view.

Kaoru, Yuki, and Yori started cracking up as they walked into the gym. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Holy Crap"

* * *

Mini Chapter… (Yes these are officially part of Chapters that are too short and I need to make them longer :D) (P.S!- In all of these chapters Takuma is 12 and Kaoru is 11)

School… Hooray!

Takuma sighed and looked at his new teacher again. His mother had forced him into a public school… with humans. He was only 12 for goodness sake! Oh well, he'd blame her if he lost control and sucked everyone dry. The felt like sucking all the blood out of his teacher so she'd just shut up! She said something and gestured to him. He gave a fake smile and held up his hand in greeting. The students looked at him blankly before returning to their work. Takuma mentally groaned and looked at the ground. There were animals on it. 'How childish' he thought to himself. Something touched his shoulder and he jerked up. He looked into the deep brown eyes of a girl. She was the same girl that had kissed him on the cheek at the bakery. He blinked and looked her over. She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair straight with her hair tied in a pony tail.

She smiled meekly at him. "Would you like to sit with me? I'm new too. I just got here yesterday and everyone still doesn't talk to me"

He nodded and let her lead him to an empty table. He sat across from her and smiled politely. She looked at him appraising him for a moment then looked down again. He rubbed his face trying to make sure he didn't have anything on it before questioning her "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Your eyes are just redder than I remember. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" she said staring at the table.

He groaned, how could he already be hungry? This would be impossible for him to attend here. "Oh yeah. I umm got something in my eyes on the way to school and had to put eye drops in."

She nodded before looking up at him. "I'm sorry to hear that your eyes got hurt"

Takuma grinned "Don't sweat it" he looked at her again. With her smile she really was quite cute.

"OKAY! Everyone pair up! We're having a contest. Pick the one that's best at math" The teacher started to explain.

So basically one person holds up flash cards while the other answers. The team that answers the most correctly in the time limit wins.

Takuma looked up at her and she nodded, stood up, got the flash cards and sat back down.

"I suck at math" she stated plainly

"Well I'm good at math. So we'll make a good team ne?"

She laughed and the teacher blew the whistle. The game was on.

After school…..

"We totally dominated! We won every game today" Takuma said grinning

Kaoru nodded "Yeah!"

A car honked and they both looked up to see a black car, Takuma's black car to be precise. He smiled and waved "By Ko-Chan! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Takuma-Chan!" She replied waving.

* * *

Ahh *Sniff* So *Sniff* Cute. Haha sorry I couldn't think of anything else to write…. anyway!

Reviews=Love

Xoxoxo Aiko

P.S!- I'm taking in Idea's for mini stories. Hehe anyway! There may be a few editing errors... I let my cousin fix it... she sucks at writing. Eheh ^^""

OHHHHH!!! HAPPY EASTERRR!!!! YAY BUNNIES!!! *And other religion things I wont post here* :D


	7. Two steps forward one step back

* * *

HEEEEY Everyone! How are you guys?! Liking my story? I sure hope so! Its hard doing two stories at once… . BUT! I shall prevail! If you haven't noticed I just had sugar… hehe! ^^ Anyway I have a couple announcements!

On the 20th I'm helping out with a cheer camp every night that week, so I'll probably only be able to update on that weekend.

On the 27th – 1st are my High school cheerleading tryouts. You have to try out again every year

-_-". So I'll only be able to update at the end of that week.

Then the 4th through the 8th I'm in Washington DC, so I can't update that week at all.

Yes I'm a cheerleader; no I'm not super preppy. I only enjoy it because I'm good at gymnastics.

Anyway…..

Author: *Spots Zero* Zero! *Waves*

Zero: What do you want? I'm busy.

Author: No you're not! You were taking a nap!

Zero: -_-" That's still busy

Author: Lazy butt. Anyway! Do My Disclaimers

Zero: No

Author: Then I'll be forced to take away your bloody rose. Make you fall in love with Kaoru too, and get beat up by… Takuma, Aidou, and Jack! Doesn't that sound fun? *Sinister look*

Zero: Aiko does not own Vampire Knight. She only owns her Oc's and some of the personality traits in other characters.

Author: That's what I thought! ^^ Anyway! Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

Takuma's P.O.V- 1st person.

I sighed and looked around boredly, just another ball, with the humans flocking to us in an attempt to get us to dance with them. Yay Fun. Aidou was dancing with some random girl who looked like she might faint at any moment. It was quite amusing actually. Akatsuki was flirting with Ruka, which never seemed to change, he always flirted with her. Ruka continued to ignore him and drool over Kaname, as per usual. Shiki and Rima were off in some corner sharing pocky as being depressed. Then there's me. I'm just sitting, arms crossed, bored out of my mind. Usually I'd be dancing with human girls, but not this time. They just didn't interest me. Sure they've been asking me, but none of them seemed like it'd be worthwhile. I frowned and looked at the entrance of the gym. A girl with orange hair was dragging Jack through the door. He was wearing a blue suit with a white undershirt and a tie. All the while he was trying to grab things, in an attempt to get away from her. 'He deserves it' I thought to myself.

Then three girls walked in. The one on the right was wearing a pink dress with a couple of bows. Her hair was left as she usually wore it. That one was Yuki. The one on the left had a long white simple dress on. Her hair was left down with a couple of bobby pins in it. I think her name was Yori… Yuki's friend. I felt myself do a double take at the one in the middle. She was wearing a strapless ice blue dress that went to a few inches above her knee. Her hair was left down and curled at the ends. White gloves covered up her hands and went to her elbows. She was stunning. It took me a moment to realize who it was. "Kaoru" I mumbled in disbelief.

You may think I'm gay for actually noticing all the details of a girls dress. Let me assure you I'm not. There's just nothing to do when you're bored out of your mind. (Haha Just had to clarify. I wanted to describe what they looked like from someone else's point of view. And everyone knows guys who take in that much detail about what a girls wearing are either 1) Gay or 2) Have nothing better to do. PS!- You can see Yuki's, Yori's, and Kaoru's dressed and Jacks suit on the web site! I'll do that tomorrow.)

* * *

*Normal now*

The three girls walked in and stopped dead in their tracts.

"Holy crap" Kaoru stated.

The whole gym had been decorated with autumn colors. Leaves were scattered in every corner and leaf shape cookies were placed at each of the tables. The whole gym had the whole 'fall' feel.

"Now I know why they call it the fall ball" Yori said with a small smile

Kaoru and Yuki nodded while taking everything in. Girls were dancing with the day class boys, and a lucky few with the night class. The night class guys had kept their uniform on while the day class boys had 'attempted' to look nice. Everyone seemed to be having a good time… excluding Jack who looked like a mouse trapped in a cage with cats. His facial expression made Kaoru laugh.

"What so funny?" Yuki questioned following her gaze. As soon as she saw Jack she started laughing too.

Yori shook her head; her two companions were so childish. She grabbed their arms and dragged them to a table and plopped down. The other two followed her and sat down.

Kaoru propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She smiled a lopsided smile "Yuki… you're going to dance with Kaname right?"

"Why? Do you think I should?"

"I agree Kaoru-Chan. Yuki should. They look cute together." Yori said nudging Yuki's shoulder

Yuki blushed "I…I don't know, maybe"

"You should! In fact I'll go ask him!" Kaoru held up a finger and grinned

Yuki grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back into her seat. "NO!" she hissed.

"I wasn't really going to Yuki! You have so little trust in me!" Kaoru sniffed, fake crying.

"Oh right Kaoru. I do have trust in you! It's just… that's a sensitive issue." She muttered

Yori and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment, before sighing and sitting down.

"Way to kill a mood" Kaoru said with a pout

"Hmm you know Kaoru. You could always go dance with Ichijo-Sempai" Yori piped up with a mischievous smile.

"Ehhhhhh…. No thanks" Kaoru said rubbing her neck a dark red blush appearing over cheeks.

Yuki grinned "Yeah Kaoru. Set a good example for me. If you want to me to dance with Kaname, and you think it's easy. Why don't you go ask Ichijo-Sempai?"

"No"

"Yes" Yuki and Yori replied with set determination

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nooooooo"

"Were going to force you too! OH ICHI-mmmph" Kaoru quickly covered Yuki's mouth. Yuki smiled, Kaoru was beat root red and looked like she was about to explode.

"Fine I'll go do it…. I doubt he'll agree" Kaoru said huffing and walking over to him. Yuki and Yori silently cheered her on as she approached him.

"Hey Ichijo-Kun. Uhh long time no see huh?" Kaoru said blushing rosy red.

Takuma looked up at her, an emotion flickered across his face but he quickly replaced it with a smile. Kaoru saw the exchange but shrugged it off. "Hello Kaoru-Chan. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was um… wondering… if maybe you'd… maybe … want… to umm… to umm… to um…"

"Dance?"

Kaoru nodded before covering her burning up cheeks with her hands. "Yea" she squeaked.

"I'd love too" He replied standing up

"Really?" She hadn't expected him to say yes!

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to dance with you Kaoru-Chan?" he looked at her confused

Kaoru swatted the air nervously "No reason I thought maybe you'd be tired from dancing with all the day class girls… that's all…"

"Nope! I haven't danced with anyone all night. I'm ready to get out there." He turned towards the dance floor took two steps and raised his right elbow "Shall we?"

Kaoru smiled shyly before holding his upper arm "We shall!"

Yuki and Yori gave each other thumbs up and watched Kaoru and Takuma intently. Once on the dance floor he stopped and put his hand on her waist, while taking the other one and holding Kaoru's hand. Kaoru smiled slightly before putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

*Kaoru's 1st person pov. (Cause it's easier)*

I smiled slightly at him before placing my hand on his shoulder. He started moving back and forth leading me along. I couldn't feel my feet anymore, even though it's totally cliché it felt like I was flying. He hummed along to the song, while looking down at me with a smile. Again totally cliché but I wanted to melt. Pretty soon we were spinning and twirling around the other couples. I laughed, and his smile seemed to grow. It was like we were dancing on air. He was twirling me effortlessly like I weighed all but 10 pounds. Soon the song ended and I felt my lips turn downward.

"It's over" I stated plainly.

"That doesn't mean our dancing has to stop" he said adjusting his posture "Unless, you're tired that is"

I shook my head and readjusted my hands "I'll only be tired when you are, actually… I can probably last longer than you"

He rose an eyebrow "Oh really?"

I shrugged "No idea"

He laughed and the next song started. It was a classic ball room dance song. He grinned as we began to dance. While doing so I spotted the evil glares I was receiving from his 'fan girls'. I rolled my eyes, girls can be so caddy. A few moments, which was in reality about 5 minutes, we stopped. The song had just ended… again.

Someone cleared their throat, we both turned to see Jack standing in front of us with a small smile. He bowed slightly before holding out his hand to me "Mind if I steal Kaoru for this dance? You can have her back after I promise".

Takuma hesitated before taking his hand off of my waist and stepping aside. Jack took Takuma's place and smiled down at me "You look nice. Did I tell you that before?"

I shook my head "Nope. You were too busy complaining"

He laughed, and the music started. He began leading me as Takuma had. "Well I meant to. You look nice Kaoru"

"Well you don't look to bad yourself"

He smiled, then his expression grew serious "Kaoru what I'm about to say I want you to take seriously.

I nodded, puzzled about his sudden change

"Stay away from Ichijo Takuma"

I frowned "Why?"

He looked slightly flustered "I just don't trust him with you"

"You don't trust him? I've known him longer than I've known you. Maybe you're just jealous. You're acting sort of like an older brother… "

"He's not as he appears."

"Jack! Your making him sound like a vampire or werewolf!"

An emotion flicked across his face… was it…anger? I cocked my head "So he is!"

Jack frowned "Ugh come on Kaoru be serious here!"

"I am"

"No you're not"

"I am"

"You are so not!"

"I SO AM!"

"Ugh fine! Just promise me you'll be careful. I just… I just… Please?"

I looked at him. His expression was worried. Genuine worried. It made me smile "Okay Nii-san! I will!"

He knit his eyebrows together "Are you mocking me?"

I shrugged and smile "Maybe"

The song ended and he let go of me and bowed. I attempted a curtsy and he laughed "You aren't very good at lady like manners"

I stuck my tongue out at him; he laughed again and flicked my forehead."Ahhh Jerk!"

He smiled, then someone wrapped their arms around his waist and started tugging him backwards. "Jack-Kun! Let's go! I want to dance now!" I saw Jack hang his head as he was tugged across the dance floor and forcibly flung around. I giggled before turning around and running into something.

"Oops. Sorry" I looked up and saw the shinning green eyes of Takuma.

He smiled "No harm done. Want to take a walk?" He held his arm out.

I nodded and took it "Love too."

*Sometime later*

Takuma looked at Kaoru contemplating what to do next. They were standing in front of her dorm room. Kaoru looked up at him with her big dark eyes, and leaned up against the door frame. He knew she was waiting for him to do something, say 'goodnight' or at least speak. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Umm… I had fun" She whispered with a scarlet blush crossing her cheeks.

He rubbed the back of his neck "I did too. Thanks for dancing and walking with me tonight. I had fun too"

"Well… Goodnight" she turned to go inside

'last chance!' He grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I um… I um… It's just" He muttered.

Kaoru sighed, stood up on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Sweet Dreams Ichijo-Kun" She smiled walked inside to her room, closed the door, and leaned against it. She felt her cheeks burn up. "I can't believe I just did that!"

* * *

Hey guys! I thought this was really cute! I just love the blonde vampires. Hehe did ya notice Jack, Takuma, and Aidou are all blonde and in love with Kaoru? Hehe I have a thing for blondes…. ANYWAY!

Love always!

Reviews= Love

Xoxox Aiko


	8. Hey New Girl

Let's see…. Hmmm. I'd like to announce that…. I have nothing to announce. I'm just bored. Anyway!

Author: Someone walk over here! I'm too lazy to look for you guys!

Ruka: Why are you yelling?

Author: RUUUUKKKKKAAAAA!!!! *Hugs*

Ruka: Ugh no touchy

Author: Don't make me delete you!

Ruka: Fine fine, what do you want?

Author: Well, do my disclaimers and I'll give you a funny picture of my hugging Akatsuki to use as blackmail (Refer to Chapter 5 introduction)

Ruka: DEAL! Aiko does not own Vampire Knight. She only owns her Oc's. There is some OC traits in the original characters as well.

Author: *Hands her the picture* Thanks! Anyway. Enjoy! Ja ne!

P.S- There's another new character. In this chapter it seems like she's going to play a big part. But she's just sort of minor. So don't freak out! Stay calm! It's still about Kaoru and Takuma

KxT X3

* * *

"Attention Class! We have a new student! Please welcome Michiko Yuuri with open arms" the teacher announced stepping out of the way.

Kaoru looked up boredly. Standing next to the teacher looking down shyly was a girl. She stood about the same height as Yuki and had long black hair that went down to her mid back. When she looked up and waved meekly Kaoru saw she had crimson eyes. She was pale and looked like she was recovering from being sick, but in Kaoru's opinion, she was pretty. The girl shifted her weight uneasily from one foot to another. Her eyes appraised everyone before dropping back down to her feet.

"Would someone like to show Michiko-San around?" the teacher questioned.

The class room fell silent. Kaoru rolled her eyes at her caddy class mates and raised her hand. "I will Sensei" The girl looked up at her and cocked her head.

"Excellent! Michiko-San this is Satomi Kaoru" he gestured to Kaoru as she packed up her things and walked down to where they were.

The girl looked at Kaoru curiously before muttering a simple "Hello"

The teacher sighed "Well, since you volunteered you don't have any homework today Satomi-Chan. That way you can show her everything." Complaints and groans could be heard around the classroom. Some 'That's no fair' and 'I was going to' could also be heard. The teacher glared sharply at the class and they fell silent once again.

"Well Michiko-Chan. Shall we go?" Kaoru asked giving her a caring smile.

The girl bobbed her head up and down and started walking out of the classroom. Kaoru looked up at the teacher and he shrugged. She sighed and followed out after her. "Ah, wait up Michiko -Chan!"

The girl stopped and looked at Kaoru. Her expression changed from shy to disbelief. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm supposed to show you around. If you didn't get that from the conversation a few minutes ago" Kaoru cocked her head in confusion.

The girl shook her head "I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is…. Well… don't I scare you?"

"No. Why are you trying to?"

"No not particularly. It's just…. Most of the time people leave me alone when I wander off and don't bother following me. This is sort of new to me"

Kaoru grinned "Well I was new a while ago too! I know what you feel like. Don't worry, you're doing great! You've already made one friend"

"Who?"

"Me" Kaoru said laughing

The girl looked at her, and smiled. Her smile was friendly and beautiful. Though her appearance might make you want to turn around and run away Kaoru saw through it. Underneath it was a beautiful girl who was used to being looked down on because of her looks. Not that Kaoru had really experienced that, she still understood, and she was determined to make this girl confident in herself. Kaoru had no idea why she wanted to… she just felt a strong urge too. Maybe it's because she had gotten Takuma, Jack, Yori, and Yuki as good friends. Yes, she felt like she needed to pass on what others did for her.

"You should smile more often. You look pretty when you do"

Yuuri blushed and looked down. "You can call me Yuuri. If you want too…"

"Okay. And you call me Kaoru. Deal?"

"Yeah"

Kaoru nodded in satisfaction. 'I might have just found another good friend'. "Well might as well show you around. I don't want you getting lost!"

Yuuri laughed "Okay Kaoru-Chan."

"What the hell is that noise?!" Yuuri yelled covering her ears.

Kaoru frowned "That my friend is the main event for today."

Kaoru and Yuuri stood on the hill overlooking the mass gathering of girls. Yuuri looked absolutely horrified. Never in all her life had she seen something so… disgraceful. Girls were pushing, hitting, shoving and even kicking to get near whatever was so important. She silently thanked God she wasn't down in the hoard of sadistic girls. They were pushing one girl in particular, she had short brown hair and was about to get trampled. Yuuri didn't know why but she wanted to help her. She took off in full sprint down the hill, tripping over her feet and stumbling down the hill. She could hear Kaoru running after her and she screamed her name. Yuuri saw the ground approaching her… fast. She closed her eyes hoping the pain wouldn't be enough to knock her out, when she felt herself getting caught. She opened one eye, then the other and looked into strange amber colored eyes.

"Yuuri-Chan! Don't do that again!" Kaoru panted as she skidded in front of the two figures. Kaoru noticed that both Yuri and Kain were ignoring her and staring at each other. Kain had luckily caught her before she face planted into the ground. 'Oh wow. Love at first sight much?'

"Uh…ummm… Thank you" Yuuri muttered quietly.

Kain detached himself from her and looked around nervously "No problem"

Kaoru notice Takuma walk over to them. She quietly left Yuuri and Kain to make small chat and walked over to him. He smiled as she approached 'I hope he's not mad I kissed him last night. But for goodness sakes he was like frozen! I had to do something!'

"Hey Kaoru-Chan. I wanted to say sorry for well…"

"Dying last night?"

"Aha yeah. I'm sorry about that. Will you let me make it up to you?" he questioned slightly embarrassed.

She pondered it, 'Hell yeah!' her mind screamed at her. Kaoru shushed her inner thoughts. 'Play hard to get' another voice cooed. How many inner voices did she have anyway?!

"Well… that all depends on what you plan on doing." She replied coolly.

He grinned "Don't worry you're going to love it. Are you busy Saturday?"

"No, that happens to be my weekend off. I guess… if you promise it's not a trick."

He cocked his head and rose an eyebrow "Would I ever trick you?"

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up. His expression was so cute! She just wanted to hug him and kiss… wait…. 'DID I JUST SAY KISS?!' she shook her head "True." She mumbled out. She couldn't bear to look up and see his cute face.

"Hey I just noticed. Where'd Jack go?"

She sighed and tugged at the Hem of her skirt "He flew back to America for a funeral. Something about his Grandmother and little cousin dying."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

Kaoru shrugged "Say that to him. He was so distressed he had to leave." She noticed the night class was heading inside and staring at her and Takuma.

Takuma seemed to notice too and he scowled. He never got to see Kaoru anymore…. Excluding last night. Then an idea popped into his head "Kaoru-Chan?"

She looked up at his and titled her head quizzically.

He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead before waving and walking into the school building. "That's for last night!" he called before the doors shut.

She stood rooted to the ground blushing a deep red color. He had just kissed her! In front of everyone! Then he acts all cool about it!

"So, he's your boyfriend right?" Yuuri asked casually coming up behind Kaoru.

Kaoru jumped nearly 10 feet in the air. She whirled around and shook her head vigorously "NO! I mean he's my friend that's a boy… but he's not like my boyfriend!" she cried her face growing redder.

Yuki walked up after seeing what happened and draped her arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "So are you two officially dating?"

"NO! I don't think he even likes me like that!"

"The question is. Do you like him like that?" Yuuri asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"I don't know" Kaoru mumbled. She pondered it, did she?

"Hi I'm Cross Yuki by the way" Yuki chirped to Yuuri

Yuri smiled "I'm Michiko Yuuri"

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends" Yuki said grinning.

Yuuri nodded "Come on lover girl I'm tired. Time to show me to my room"

**Kaoru's random thoughts**

Today a new girl arrived at school. Her name is Michiko Yuuri. She's very nice, but when I first met her she was extremely shy. After spending a couple of hours with her she seemed to just open up entirely. And boy, do I mean entirely. She and Yuki taunted me about Takuma for the rest of the night. They seemed to have become friends quickly. I'm glad for her though. I hope out friendships grows and I get to know more about her. Takuma is going to try and make up for his 'less than adequate' goodbye last night. I hope he doesn't try and pull a fast one on me. I doubt he will. He's much too nice for that. Jack is meant to come back soon. It sounds weird not knowing very much about him, but I really really miss him. I hope he's doing okay. Losing someone you were close too is hard, but losing two! Ugh I hated it when I lost my parents. Hopefully when he comes back he'll be the same. I don't want some random guy coming back in Jack's body. Well, we'll see what tomorrow holds for me, and then the day after that is my sorta kinda date with Takuma. Wish me luck!

* * *

Someone's POV *1st person*

I frowned, why did people have to make things so difficult?

"She suspects nothing yes?"

I nodded "Well, duh."

"Don't talk like that to me!"

I rolled my eyes, old people are such prudes. "Sorry Grandmother"

I heard her huff as she walked over by me. She was a striking woman with deadly hazel eyes, and chestnut brown hair. Though old she still held the physical stamina of a young person. Many people love her, and many people fear her. Personally I hate her. I want to kill her and never see her again. She's playing everyone like we're some sort of game!

"Yes, we need it to stay like that. For her safety make sure you revel nothing."

I gave her thumbs up "Got it"

She sighed "I can't lose her too"

I blinked 'What did she mean too? I know she's hiding something from me. But what?'

* * *

Ahaha the suspense! I just love it! There's going to be heaps of twist and turns. Be ready!

Reviews= Love

xoxox Aiko


	9. There Will Be blood

Heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life's a blur. Ahah anyway! Today marks the day of awesome-ness. Why? Because I updated ^^

Author: Hi Takuma!!!

Takuma: Hello

Author: How art thou?

Takuma: ….. Good?

Author: Will you do my disclaimers?

Takuma: Sure, Aiko doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Author: Thanks! Enjoy! Ja ne!

*Kaoru's personal thoughts*

* * *

Today's the big day. Date day with Ichijo Takuma. I'm scared out of my mind; I hope I don't screw up. Knowing me I probably will. Yuki and Yuuri became really good friends. All three of us are together make a pretty good team. Though…. Yuki and Yuuri love to tease me every single possibility they get. Yuuri has opened up like a nut that just got cracked open. She's a lively fire cracker around Yuki and me. The strange thing is when she's around lots of people; she closes up and hardly talks at all. She's a strange one but I love her. Even though Yuki has this fetish for Kaname she still teases me about Takuma. Yes, I will call him Takuma when I'm thinking. OH! The night class has started to acknowledge me for some reason. I get occasional nods of the head or a few smirks. The smirks mostly come from Aidou though. If you don't like it. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD. Wait… who am I talking to? Eh… no idea.

-----Normal-------

"Kaoruuuuuu" Yuki whined

Kaoru turned around slightly and crinkled her nose. "No way"

Yuuri, Yuki, and Kaoru had been trying to pick out an outfit for her date all day. Much to Kaoru's dismay, that included skirts or dresses and high heels. High heels plus Kaoru equals disaster. It was a miracle she hadn't killed someone on the fall ball day. Thank goodness Jack wasn't here or there might be blood. Jack still absolutely loathed Takuma for some unknown reason. Jealousy maybe, or something deeper than that.

"She spaced out again Yu-Yu" Yuuri said pouting slightly.

Yuki nodded "That's the fourth time in the last 20 minutes"

"Maybe someone is having second thoughts"

"Yes maybe"

"Kaoru?" Yuki questioned snapping her fingers.

Kaoru blinked and her eyes focused back on Yuki and Yuuri. "Yes?"

Yuki held up another dress. It was a soft pink color that went to her knees. There was a red sash around the waste and it looked simple and sweet. "This one?"

"Sure, why not?" Kaoru muttered yanking the dress from Yuki and going into the bathroom. After putting it on she sighed. "I look so ugly"

"COME OUT KAAAAOOOORUUUUU" Yuki and Yuuri sang in unison

"Do I have to?"

"Yes" they answered back

She reluctantly opened the door and walked out. They squealed and tackle hugged her.

"You look so Kawaii!" they both chorused

"When did you two become twins?" Kaoru asked dumbly at their perfect unison

They shrugged "Guess we've just spent" "A lot of time together"

She slumped her shoulders "You make me want to strangle you, you know"

"YUP~!" Yuuri replied cheerfully.

"Come' on Kaoru! Cheer up! It's not every day you get to go out with Ichijo-Sempai!" Yuki piped up.

"But I just know something bad is going to happen."

Yuuri sighed and sat down next to Kaoru putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder "We'll make sure nothing bad happens"

Kaoru laughed without humor. She liked him… a lot. But she didn't know much about him. He could be some crazy psychopath for all she knew. Okay, that was a little farfetched; Takuma had never done anything to her while they were alone or anything. So, maybe she was going crazy. You can't exactly blame someone who has NEVER EVER been on a date before… can you? She guessed not. Though Takuma was kind, handsome, funny, smart…. Okay so there weren't any flaws in him.

"I'm screwed!" Kaoru cried flailing her arms around.

"Why are you screwed Kaoru?" a voiced questioned from the doorway.

….Only one male called her Kaoru and didn't add a suffix to it

"Jack?" Oh crap, now she really was screwed. She looked up, and sure enough stood Jack leaning against the doorframe.

He appraised her for a moment before he knit his eyebrows together "Do you have a date or something?"

Yuki and Yuuri looked at both of them uneasily before slipping out of the room.

"…."

"You do don't you?"

"….."

"With who?"

"Me" a cocky voice replied.

'Oh Shit'

* * *

YAY! Well sorry it's short. But I really wanted to update before I went to DC! OH! Guess what?! I made the basketball cheer team! Yay me! Hehe anyway! :D

I promise I'll update a really long chapter when I get back!

xoxox Aiko.


	10. Why?

Hey everyone! How are you all? I hope your having a fantastic day! Okay so, I'm majorly crushing on this guy named Josh. He's in two of my classes and I love to joke around with him. I think that's where I'm getting my inspiration from! *Dramatic sigh* He's adorable. Anyway….

Author: Hey Rima

Rima: Hello Aiko-Chan

Author: How are you?

Rima: Fine thank you

Author: That's good, will you do my disclaimers?

Rima: Sure, Aiko does not own vampire knight

Author: Thanks anyway Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

*Kaoru 1st person*

Have you ever been in a deathly silent place that went on for an unruly amount of time? Where you feel like at any moment the world will burst in to flames and all hell would ensue? Well, that's what it felt like right now. Sure, I had my eyes clamped shut and did not dare open them. But hey, it was still that ominous silence that surrounded me. I could hear Yuki's and Yuuri's hushed footsteps grow further and further away. Gosh I wished I was right next to them. It was at this time I felt like the ground really would swallow me. At least…. I hoped it would. After another moment of that unholy silence I pried my eyes open only to face someone I hadn't ever met before. It sure as hell wasn't Takuma. His eyes were a strange white blue color and his hair was dark blonde. He kind of looked like Jack in a way.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack and I questioned simultaneously.

He grinned and flicked a piece of invisible lint off of his shoulder "Oh come now Jack, don't act so innocent"

Jack narrowed his eyes "No really, who are you?"

Okay, now I was really confused! Some random guy just happens to come by my room and pretend he's Takuma. Then accuse Jack of knowing him and he's all cocky! Oh, and Jack looks really, really dangerous. Like he has the type of look that hero's have when their contemplating how to kill the bad guy. Or vice versa but that's beside that point.

"What the hell do you want Lucian?" he spat, okay, he sounded nothing like Jack.

The guy, errr Lucien laughed. "Oh come now Jack. Don't tell me you forgot about our deal"

"Deal?" I inquired turning to face Jack

"It's nothing" he replied harshly

HOLD UP! Jack is never ever mean to me! He must have gotten like abducted and replaced by some weirdo! This is not Jack! Yes, that's it. I'm being punked or something. Where are the cameras?!

Lucien laughed again, more evilly though "Nothing? I'd hardly call 'kidnapping' nothing"

"I called the deal off a long time ago! You can't expect me to go through with it"

"Don't tell me you're _actually _following your grandmothers orders! Hah you make me laugh you pathetic weakling"

Now, I was really confused. What the heck was going on! "Jack? What's going on?" I asked with a shaky voice

"Nothing you need to worry your cute little head about" he replied with a small smile. He skillfully maneuvered his body so he was in between me and Lucien.

Lucien smiled "Let me explain my dear. Your precious little 'friend' Jack here came to kidnap you. That's the whole reason he's even talking to you. You see, I've seen in the future, or rather, what's happening now. A very important vampire has become attracted to you. Him being Ichijo Takuma. You see dear, Jack, I, and the entire night class are vampires. Your familiar with that aren't you?"

"That… isn't possible. Vampires.. are just a myth" I stuttered staring at him in horror

"Good, so you do know what they are. Well you see Jack here has a very significant Grandmother, and Takuma has a very important Grandfather. Jack hates his Grandmother very much because she treats him very…. Harshly. When his Grandmother 'saw' me seeing you and Takuma together she sent him here to protect you. The most ironic part is she's your Grandmother too! It amazes me how these things just fit together. Awww come now Jack don't look at me like that. Don't tell me your Grandmother didn't tell you? You and Kaoru are cousins. Yes, she is part vampire. It's a very small part but she still is"

Jack looked lifeless "Your lying! You lying bastered!" (Opps, bad word )

"Oh but I'm not. You see, your Grandmother was married at a very young age, to an American vampire. They had two children, one girl and one boy. Kaoru's father and your mother. Pretty soon the vampire hunting community found out, and decided to try and annihilate your family. You see, you have a very distinct blood line trait; some of you can see the future. In fear of losing her children your Grandmother sent Kaoru's father to Japan and made her husband take your mother somewhere safe. In the end your mother married an American vampire and had you. Kaoru's father married a normal Japanese girl and had Kaoru and her sister RinRin. Kaoru's and RinRin's vampire instincts are very minimal because there is little vampire blood in them. You however have a lot. That is why you have your thrust for blood and all the vampire charm and such"

"That's impossible" Jack muttered, still looking lifeless

I stood completely still, if what he was saying was true, I was a vampire?! Impossible, they don't exist. This is some cruel joke!

"It's not impossible my boy. Now let me finish, please stop interrupting. A while ago I decided I would get your family on my side so I could overthrow the vampire counsel. That's where Takuma's Grandfather comes in, I absolutely loath him, and his Grandson. You see, my plan was to get your entire family on my side and pick them off one by one. But Kaoru dear, your parents just wouldn't help me. So I was forced to kill them. Jack's mother and father were the same way. It's a pity really, they would have come in handy. So now, I'm getting their kids. Yes, that means you two and RinRin. I've already got RinRin, she's quite happy rights now. Ah, I'm trailing off I see. Let's see, oh yes. I planned to use Kaoru to get into the Ichijo family. Then use Jack to kidnap you and make some sort of ransom. Then I would go from there"

Both Jack and I looked at him sheer confusion on our faces. I had no idea what he was talking about. I'm pretty sure I didn't want to either.

Lucien sighed "But it seems as though you two are too dense to understand. Jack is to no use of me now. So, hand over Kaoru and I'll let you live"

We still had no clue what he was talking about.

He sighed again before flashing a smile. In an instant he had jack pinned up against the wall. Then, he hit him, hard. Jack's mind finally seemed to wrap around what was happening and he struggled to get free. Lucien smirked at his attempted and threw him onto the floor, twisting his arm in the process. A loud crack could be heard. Jack grit his teeth, Lucien had clearly just broken his arm. After a moment Lucien stepped onto Jacks right leg, it snapped too. Once he was sure Jack wasn't a threat he turned to me.

I was rooted in fear; Jack was now bleeding… a lot. I couldn't move or speak; all I could do was stare. He came up behind me and grabbed my arm. 'Please God help me' I silently prayed.

Quick as lightning I was pinned against the wall my hair moved out of the way showing him my bare neck. Oh great, he was going to eat me!

"Mmm you smell delicious, no wonder Takuma likes you" he cooed running his nose along my neck.

The next thing I knew his teeth we're sinking themselves into my neck. The world started to spin. Vampires were real, Jack was one. I was Jacks cousin! This creep had RinRin. I was going to die. My Grandmother actually cared about me. Oh, did I mention I was going to die? The world around me grew darker and darker. I opened my mouth to utter one word, the last word I thought would pass through my lips "Why?"

* * *

*With the night class*

It was a normal weekend afternoon for the night class. Most of them were gathered in the living room socializing. However, this particular evening Takuma was absent. He was upstairs getting ready for his 'date' with his 'girlfriend'. Aidou and Kain were quite shocked when Takuma rubbed it in their faces. Everything was quite, besides the murmuring of different conversations and the occasional flipping sound of pages being turned.

Aidou's eyes flashed red for a brief moment before he stood up hastily. "Kaname-Samma, I smell… blood"

Kaname looked at him for a moment before realizing that he was in fact right. Not one, but two peoples blood. That was never good.

"It's Kaoru's and… Jack's blood" Aidou said knitting his eyebrows together.

Kaname frowned, now that was bad. "Go get Takuma and meet me down here in exactly one minute. We're going to check it out"

Aidou nodded before dashing up the stairs. After pounding on Takuma's door and dragging him down the stairs the three set off towards the scent. Takuma was still confused as to what was happening.

"Why did you drag me out of my room Aidou? I was getting ready for my date" Takuma whined childishly

Kaname sent a harsh glare his way "If you keep walking so slowly your date not might be alive"

Takuma cocked his head in confusion before smelling the blood. He sped up and past Kaname and Aidou. He knew where it was coming from, Kaoru's room. After sprinting for a moment he burst into her room. Jack was slumped up against the far wall, and a figure was pinning a lifeless Kaoru against the wall. Her head was titled to the side and her eyes were closed. Takuma clenched his fist, as he realized the person was sucking her lifeless. Kaname and Aidou soon joined him in her room. The figure noticed that he had company and stepped back from the wall. He released Kaoru making her fall forward. Takuma quickly caught her and backed up to where Aidou and Kaname were.

The mysterious figure smiled "So you finally decided to join me did you? I thought the hero was supposed to come _before_ the pretty girl was dead"

Kaname narrowed his eyes "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Lucien. One of the 'enemy against all vampires' accomplice. But I know you Kuran, I know you very well-" he paused "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I believe you have casualties to attend to. Unless you really do want them to die" He added with a smirk.

Then he vanished, just like that. Takuma gazed down at Kaoru brushing the stray hair out of her face. The bite marks on her neck still had lingering blood on them. He squelched the hunger and appraised her face. Her cheeks were becoming faintly pink, that was good, she was getting her color back.

"Takuma, take her to the Chairman's room right now. Aidou you get Jack and take him there too" Kaname instructed sternly. Though his voice was stern his eyes were distant. It was clear, he was still thinking about that Lucien fellow.

Aidou and Takuma nodded and started off to the Chairman's room. Takuma was walking much faster than Aidou and once reaching the door, he knocked so hard he caused a dent in the wood. Oops. He made a mental note to fix that later. A groan could be heard from the other side as someone shifted. A moment or two later the Chairman opened the door slowly.

"What is it? I was getting my beauty rest" he whined

Aidou came up behind Takuma and cleared his throat. The chairman looked at Kaoru and Jack, the situation clicking in his head.

"Oh my. Come in" he ordered holding the door open for the two of them.

Takuma silently obeyed and went and put Kaoru on the couch. He leaned over her and looked at her peaceful face. Her chest rose and fell very delicately. He smiled slightly before leaning his forehead on hers. "I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you again" he whispered while taking her small hand and lacing her fingers with his. (CUTE! ^^)

* * *

Okay so, I know that's sort of confusing but it was meant to be. Lucien talks weird, and more or less talks to himself. Let me sum it up for you. Ahem

Kaoru finds out about vampires, and that the night class, Jack and her are vampires. (Well, she's a little vampire) Jack and Kaoru find out their cousins. Kaoru finds out Lucien has RinRin, and her Grandmother does care about her. Lucien beats up Jack, and bites Kaoru. Takuma, Aidou, and Kaname show up just in the nick of time. Takuma saves Kaoru, and promises to protect her.

Yup that's pretty much it. I hoped you guys liked it! :)

Reviews=Love

Xoxox Aiko


	11. Teaser :P

Sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been mega busy! I'm sorry! Here's a teaser for the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

The night had stilled, everything was as normal as it usually was. Which, in reality, wasn't normal at all. Given the vampires running around everywhere. Something stirred, in a lone room near the window. Two shinning black orbs opened and blinked in confusion. The person sat up and stretched, taking in her surroundings; nothing familiar. She assessed her current position and zeroed in on the light switch. After looking about once more, she carefully got up to switch the light on. One step after the other, she told herself. A moment of her sneaking, she flipped the switch on. The room flooded with a warm light that made everything seem so much better. Something moved to her right, she whipped her head toward the noise. Nothing, how peculiar. Another 'Swoosh' to her left.

"It's just your imagination" she muttered to herself.

After shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself she made her way back to the couch. She left like she hadn't slept in days. Boy was she pooped! Just as she was going to take a seat, something came out of the shadows and snatched her. A loud blood boiling scream erupted from her lips, as she was silenced and pushed to the couch.

~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Hehe hope your excited! Twinkle Twinkle Little Star is getting Serious!


	12. Love after first bite

Well Here it is!

Author: Yuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii

Yuki: Yes?

Author: Disclaimbers please?

Yuki: Sure, Aiko doesnt own Vampire Knight

Author: thanks :3 well, Ja ne!

* * *

_Flash Back..... (Whoooooo scary)_

_The night had stilled, everything was as normal as it usually was. Which, in reality, wasn't normal at all. Given the vampires running around everywhere. Something stirred, in a lone room near the window. Two shinning black orbs opened and blinked in confusion. The person sat up and stretched, taking in her surroundings; nothing familiar. She assessed her current position and zeroed in on the light switch. After looking about once more, she carefully got up to switch the light on. One step after the other, she told herself. A moment of her sneaking, she flipped the switch on. The room flooded with a warm light that made everything seem so much better. Something moved to her right, she whipped her head toward the noise. Nothing, how peculiar. Another 'Swoosh' to her left._

_"It's just your imagination" she muttered to herself._

_After shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself she made her way back to the couch. She left like she hadn't slept in days. Boy was she pooped! Just as she was going to take a seat, something came out of the shadows and snatched her. A loud blood boiling scream erupted from her lips, as she was silenced and pushed to the couch._

~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

"Chairman?!" Kaoru screamed looking at the figure on top of her.

Kaien Cross looked down at her with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry Kaoru-Chan!" He suddenly cried lifting her up in a hug "Ichijo-San banned me from the room! But I had to check on you! I didn't think it'd scare you!"

"Well, we can see it didn't scare her at all, ne headmaster?" A slightly sadistic voice muttered from the door way.

Both Kaoru and the head master spun around only to face what the headmaster feared most. Ichijo Takuma when he was pissed. Sure, even though he _looked_ nice when he was mad, the headmaster knew he was far from it.

"Ah! Hello Ichijo-San. What brings you here?" The chairman asked nervously

Takuma smiled "Well I happened to hear a very strange scream coming from this room. I decided to come investigate. Do_ you_ know why there was a strange scream chairman?"

"No…. Maybe… Yes… No…"

Takuma sighed and pointed to the door "Out"

The chairman scampered out of there like his pants were on fire "Ja ne!"

Kaoru sat on the couch and closed her eyes "We need to talk"

She heard him sigh and something plop down next to her "I know"

"Well, ummm can I ask you a question?" Kaoru asked opening her eyes slightly. Boy did he look good when he was mad!

"Shoot"'

After a deep breath she leaned towards him and looked him square in the eyes "Are you a vampire?"

His sparkling green eyes stared right back, not a hint of fear tinted them. "Yes"

"Oh" she replied leaning away from him. "So…. What happens next?"

Takuma appraised her for a moment "What do you mean?"

"Our 'relationship-"She did air quotes "Where do we go from here?"

He thought for a moment before smiling "Well, I suppose I have to ask you something"

"What?"

"Kaoru… I've known you're for what? 3 months? You always surprise me, and always make me so happy inside. Your funny, smart, have an awesome attitude, and never cease to amaze me. I was so scared when that sadistic bastered had you. I want to protect you even if it costs me my life. In other words I think I love you. Satomi Kaoru, would you do me the honor of being my… girlfriend?"

"…."

Takuma chuckled at her expression. Obviously she wasn't used to getting asked out by vampires. After another moment of silence he gently hugged her shoulders and brought her into a hug and rested his cheek on top of her head "You don't have to say yes you know" he murmured.

"… Yes"

"Wait, yes you know you don't have to say yes? Or yes to the actual question?" he questioned turning her body so it was facing him.

"Both"

He grinned and hugged her "Thank you"

"So, how is this going to work? Do you need my blood? Should I share it with you? Do I keep it from you?"

"Well, yes, yes and yes. It's really your choice. I'm not going to take any without your permission"

Kaoru thought for a moment "How about on special occasions?"

"Deal"

Kaoru sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder "I have no idea whats going on. Usually I wouldn't say yes to something like this but I feel like it's the right answer."

Takuma smiled and tipped her chin up "I'm glad you think so" Then he leaned in and so did she. One centimeter from meeting they heard a strange noise… or curse.

"DAMMIT!"

They both parted and looked at the door. Jack stood holding his arm, pure hatred burning in his eyes. He looked at Takuma in a murderous fashion.

"Yes?" Takuma asked ever so sweetly

"Oh stop being an asshole" Jack retorted angrily "Kaoru get away from this ass"

Kaoru frowned "No Jack, you can't make me"

Both Kaoru and Takuma could almost see Jack fuming "And why the hell not?"

"He's my umm… he's my ummm… ummm"

"Umm what? Speak up" Jack mocked

"My ummm boyfriend?" she squeaked

Jack looked at her for a moment before slamming the door shut and running off.

Takuma sighed and kissed the top of her head "Well that went well"

"I'm going to go talk to him" she whispered starting to go get up

"Wait" Takuma whispered pulling her back down

"What?" Kaoru replied looking at him quizzically

"I love you. Just thought you should know" he replied pulling her arm down and kissing her.

Kaoru's eyes widened before slowly closing, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down closer to him.

'Wow, I'm kissing a vampire'

* * *

Haha not very long I know, but it's sweet and I thought it desvered its own chapter!

xoxox Aiko!


	13. PA

Hey everyone! I'm having a really hard time coming up with ideas atm. Plus I have this really good story I'm going to start typing out. I'm obsessed with Halo 3 even more. It amazes me how much I kick butt at it! Anyway, please send ideas, I just can't think! Thank you all for caring!

Xoxox Aiko


	14. Ironic Ne?

I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever D; I love you all!

Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

Okay so maybe kissing a vampire is a big, big mistake….. One you'd make to if that vampire was just about the sweetest AND cutest person in the world.

Sure, they suck your blood, but what if this certain vampire refused to drink your blood in fear of hurting you? Can you say adorable? Well… I can, and that's all that matters.

That warm and fuzzy feeling that you get when you feel like nothing else in the world matters, well that's what I have. I wouldn't give it up for the world. Even though vampires exist, and most missing person's cases are because of them, I wouldn't change knowing this harsh reality for anything.

Okay so maybe I'm being a little biased, since my boyfriend IS a vampire. That's right, my boyfriends a vampire. I must be going crazy.

-

As Kaoru awoke from a light slumber, the memories of last night came rushing back. Lucian the evil strange vampire, Takuma kissing her any saying he loved her, that warm fuzzy feeling inside. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

"Where am I?" She questioned curiously as her eyes started to adjust to the dark.

She heard a muffled groan and something wrap around her waist and pull her backwards.

"Hmm, it seems as though today is going to be a very good day. I woke up with the prettiest and sweetest girl in the world next to me." Someone whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened in surprise, no way. She didn't… she couldn't have… could she? Kaoru spun around and ended up face to face with the moon dorm Vice President. "Ichijo-Kun-"

"Takuma" he interrupted a smile tugging at his lips.

"-Takuma, uhm… good morning?"

His expression cracked into one of pure joy, she could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him "Morning Ko-Chan" he said snuggling into her.

Kaoru looked down on him and giggled; he acted like a cute puppy. She wrapped her arms around him "You're so cute in the morning!"

His shinning green eyes caught hers and he smiled. "I'm pretty sure you're the cute one here."

It felt like an incredibly cheesy dream, the guy she liked, no, adored had her in his arms and was using cheesy pickup lines. It was the perfect dream, so perfect it scared her. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her forehead on his chest.

Takuma looked down at her in a confused matter before prying her face away, and tipping it up to look at him. "What's a matter?"

Kaoru let out a sigh, "I'm scared I'm going to wake up"

Then Takuma did something she didn't expect, he pinched her. "You're not dreaming silly, even if one of us were it'd be me" he said kissing her on the forehead.

After a moment Kaoru opened her eyes and smiled, "How did something so good happen to me?"

"You've got that backwards" he whispered in her ear.

"Could you please try and keep the lovey dovey stuff to a minimum" a voice deadpanned.

Kaoru shot up and looked to her left, Shiki sat on the side of his bed his head rested on the palm of his hand, and his elbow propped up against his leg. She turned beetroot red before sheepishly looking down and fidgeting with her hands. "Sorry Shiki-Sempai"

Takuma grinned at his flustered little Ko-Chan before taking her tiny hands and interlacing their fingers together. "Ah caught in the act ne?"

Kaoru looked at him in disbelief, how could he act so nonchalant about it?! They had just been caught together in a bed, alone (Well at least she thought they were alone), and in the Moon dorms no less! What would Chairman Cross think?! And Yuki, oh no, she would never let her live it down.

"Ichijo, who knew you'd be the first to get caught in bed with a human girl. I was always betting on Aidou" Shiki said monotonly, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

Takuma Laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I always thought it'd be Aidou to. Who knew I'd get this lucky"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "It's not like we did anything to awful" she mumbled.

"If anyone else sees you they won't think so" Shiki replied his lips quirking upwards like he knew something she didn't.

Then at that exact moment, Aidou burst in, his lower lip puckered and his expression laughable. "Neh, Ichijo where did you put the…. Kaoru-Chan?"

Kaoru lowered her head and held up a hand, "Aidou-Sempai"

"What are you doing here?" he questioned his child-ish voice coming out. Then it seemed to make sense to him, Kaoru and Takuma were holding hands, in his bed… IN HIS BED?! "You didn't Kaoru-Chan!"

Kaoru's head snapped up and her face was completely red, "Aidou-Sempai!"

"What are you…. Holy crap, you did it Ichijo, good job man" Kain said coming from behind Aidou.

"I..we..he…didn't…you…" Kaoru stuttered covering her face with her hands.

"Kain, Aidou, what are you two… ICHIJO?!" Ruka cried pointing an accusing finger at the pair.

Then along came Rima a pockey stick in her mouth, "Good job Ichijo, I was beginning to think you'd never-"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!" Kaoru cried trying to get people to stop having the wrong idea.

"Sleep with who Onee-Chan?" a voice questioned.

"RenRen?"

"What an appropriate welcome, I'm so glad my granddaughter is caught in bed with a vampire"

"Grandmother"

'_Oh shit, I'm so screwed'_

_

* * *

_

_Xoxox Aiko_


End file.
